A Heart's Reminiscing
by amphitriteestelle
Summary: Sequel to A Heart's Breaking. Set four months after the last chapter. Draco decides he needs to see his baby, whether Harry likes it or not. slash,mpreg,severe angst,possible sexual encounters, etcetera.
1. Visiting

Summary: Four months after Diana is taken from Draco's custody, he decides he's had enough, and goes to see her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Slash pairing, Mpreg, lots of angst.

* * *

Draco's eyes opened.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was eight twenty. He heaved himself up from the mattress and walked into his living room in his boxers, rubbing his eyes gently. He boiled a pot of water for tea in his little kitchen, glancing briefly at a downturned picture frame on the shelf by the sink. He quickly looked away.

Draco's morning was dull. He sat on the sofa and drank his tea, and washed out his cup. Then he sat some more, and glanced at the picture frame. Around noon, he got dressed. He chose all black, which he supposed fit for the occasion. It was almost like mourning.

Finally, steeling his courage, he stood and walked to the shelf in the kitchen and picked up the overturned frame. Tears sprang to his eyes when they alighted on the figure of a baby girl, with dark hair and emerald eyes. Her image smiled up and him and soft hands reached for him, but they would never come close. Draco put a hand over his mouth and slammed the photo back down, turning away and wiping his eyes.

Today was her first birthday. And thanks to damn Harry Potter, he hadn't seen her in three and a half months. Stupid son of a bitch taking full custody like that... As if he'd ever had anything to do with Diana. Diana Hazel Potter, he assumed she was called now. It made him want to hit something.

When he regained his bearings, he wiped his eyes and checked his appearance in the mirror. In a moment of insanity, he grabbed his coat and stepped out of his flat. He apparated away to Godric's Hollow.

It struck him, as he stood on Harry's doorstep, that this was a stupid idea. But his hand rose and he knocked anyway. He had a right to see his daughter on his birthday, god dammit, and he wouldn't let Harry take that away from him. The door swung open.

There was Harry, a smile on his face that immediately faded when he saw Draco. On his hip was an infant boy with bright purple hair, who looked significantly younger than a year old. There was noise from inside the house, what sounded like a party and laughter. Harry stood there for a moment, shocked, and then his face hardened.

"What do you want?" He asked, quietly enough that none of the party would hear him. He stepped onto the porch and pulled the door half closed, as though he thought Draco didn't deserve to even see the front hall.

"I-I want to see her," Draco said, holding his head high and trying to dispel the feeling of inadequacy. "Is that too much to ask? It's her birthday, I just thought... maybe for her sake, we could get along, just for today," Draco paused, unsure, but went with his gut. "Harry, I need to see her. I'm going out of my mind without her, I just-" Harry cut him off.

"Stop," He said coldly, fixing a stern glare on Draco. "Fine, you can come in. But only for a few minutes," He turned back to the door, opening it and letting Draco step over the threshold tentatively. He shut the door behind him, following the entrance hall, which was rather small, to what looked to be the living room. Draco followed carefully, and the activity in the room stopped when he came into view. Harry's friends froze.

Ron, whom Draco had never gotten along with, sat in an armchair diagonal from the sofa. There was a small pile of presents on the table, being watched studiously by George Weasley. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the love seat, while Hermione and Ginny sat on the three cushion sofa. Draco's beloved Diana sat on Ginny's lap, mouthing on a little chunk of cookie that Ginny was breaking and feeding to her.

She seemed to notice the disturbance, and her eyes wandered over to him. They were blank for a moment, and Draco was immediately struck by the fear that she didn't recognize him. As soon as this thought hit him, she abandoned her cookie and reached for him with a prompting sound. All was silent, and for a moment Draco didn't move.

"Well? You said you wanted to see her. Don't just stand there," Harry said, moving forward and plopping down between the two girls with the young boy on his hip. Draco moved forward, and Diana made the grasping motion again. That decided it. He strode the entire distance and reached for her, plucking her into his arms with care. Her weight, while much more than it had been, was comfortable in his arms.

He examined her, and noticed with delight that she was not dressed in pink but in a pale yellow outfit. Harry cleared his throat, getting the attention of Hermione. He clearly wanted to stop the staring.

"This is Malfoy, you all know. He demanded to see her," He looked like this was quite a disturbance in his day, and shot Draco an almost scathing look. Draco couldn't have cared less. In fact, Draco was on the receiving end of glares from all the Weasleys. The only one who wasn't was Hermione, but Draco wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She was rather easier going than the others.

Draco ran his fingers over Diana's face lightly, then brushing them through her hair just to memorize the feel. He would hate himself for doing this tomorrow, but he didn't really care. He kept running his fingers through her hair, studying her eyes and her expression. She looked happy enough, well fed-

"She doesn't like it when people do that," Harry interrupted, motioning to the hand movement Draco was repeating.

"Oh?" He asked, continuing to do it. "She doesn't seem to mind," He said absentmindedly.

"Well, I think I know her just as well as you do, Malfoy, so-" Harry stopped when Draco scoffed. "I've had her for four months, Malfoy," He said sharply, adjusting the other infant on his lap. Hermione reached over and plucked him away, muttering something about a Teddy.

"And how long did I?" Draco reciprocated.

"Only twice that. And you shouldn't even be here, anyway-" Harry looked angry, but still no one wanted to intrude on this issue. All the Weasleys looked furious, but clearly Ron had learned to hold his tongue better.

"'_Only twice that_'?!" Draco asked incredulously, throwing out a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, yes, she just popped out of thin air one day- Really, Harry, only twice that? Use your head for once," He said, turning his attention back to Diana and flat out dismissing Harry, who rose to his feet.

"What, are you trying-?" Harry began, but Draco cut him off sharply.

"You know, I really didn't come here to argue with you, Harry. I came here to see my daughter, and that's what I intend to do," He snapped, and Harry's mouth dropped open a little.

"I've got half a mind to throw you out of here right now," He said dangerously.

"Like I haven't heard that before, especially from you, Harry," He said. No matter how bad it got, he would not go back to calling him Potter. That would truly signify that something had changed forever and could never go back. Harry flushed.

"Don't try guilting me, Malfoy, that was really low of you that one day-" Harry said, referring to the day of the final battle.

"Oh, yes, I'm the lowest of low, crying all over you!" He paused. "Like you aren't one of the shallowest blokes on the continent!" He fired back, forgetting his resolve about arguing.

"Oh really? And how's that?" Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You really have to ask?" Draco advanced on him, stepping right up into his face. "You dumped a pregnant teen for some girl you barely knew," He spat, backing away and letting Harry absorb that comment.

"Well, if I'd known at the time-" Harry said, and Draco flared with fury.

"Never your fault, is it?" Draco spat, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley stood and slipped out of the room, beckoning George with them. "One week later, if you'd only stayed one more week, you'd have known her from the moment she was born. But you didn't," He said.

"And whose fault is that?!" Harry asked loudly, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, yeah, that conversation would have gone well: '_Hi, Harry, how're things going with your new girlfriend? By the way, I'm pregnant with your child_'!" Draco said, keeping his voice quiet enough that he didn't upset Diana. She already looked displeased. "And how did that justify ripping an infant away from everything she knew?" At this point, Hermione stood up defiantly and stepped into the mix.

"Malfoy, I don't agree with your decision to keep this away from Harry. I never will," She paused, and then turned to look at Harry. "But Harry, you should know of all people that families should not be split up unless they have to. I've tried to talk to you about this, but you never listened to me. No, don't interrupt-" She held up her hand, stopping his rebuttal. "What in the world possessed you to think this was a good idea? You've alienated your daughter from the only family she ever knew, you caused a pair of grandparents a lot of sorrow at seeing her go and seeing their son in pain, and you hurt the mother of your child. How do you live with yourself?" She asked him. "I really don't know how you find this so acceptable," She seemed to have no words, and settled for shaking her head at him.

"Hermione, I-" Harry began, looking troubled and a little despairing.

"And from what I heard about when you dumped Malfoy, and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I've heard you were rather callous about it! You've completely avoided talking about it, Harry, and ?I think maybe we deserve a few answers," She said, adjusting the baby on her hip. Draco glanced at Diana, who looked confused.

"I- Now?" Harry asked, but Hermione just gave him a look. He sighed. "Does Malfoy have to be here?" He asked resignedly.

"I think he deserves it, after the injustice you've dealt him. He can stay as long as he likes," She told him, sitting back down and beckoning Harry to do so. She pointed Draco to the love seat, which he took slowly. Harry sat down and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione, do we really need to hear this? I'd rather not know about what Harry's done with Malfoy-" Ron said.

"If you don't want to hear it, leave. I want to know what Harry has to say about it," Hermione said. "At least he won't have to bottle it up if he doesn't want to," She said, and Ron sat back. There was a moment of silence, and then Harry raised his head.

"What do you want to know?" He asked quietly.

"Well... Start with the beginning. How did it start?" Hermione asked, and Harry almost blushed again.

"I... Don't really know how. It just did, really. I don't really remember much about it. It was, ah, right before the winter holidays in fifth year, actually," Harry flushed, and Draco saw Ginny's eyebrows rise next to him. He adjusted Diana on his lap.

"And it continued into sixth year?" Hermione asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it was... nice, at first. Until Christmas in sixth year, I guess. Things went downhill from there. We didn't really do much, just talked. But Christmas was different," Draco saw him move his thumb to touch his ring, or where it would have been. Draco felt a stab of anger.

"You threw away the ring, I see," Draco said, and Harry looked up, noticing how he'd moved his hands.

"Oh. Yeah," Harry said, and Draco looked away. "Anyway, after Christmas we didn't talk much and we really kind of just grew apart," Draco felt a pang of sorrow; he hadn't grown apart at all. Just Harry. "In mid April I broke it off so I could go out with Ginny. And that's about it," Harry said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Except for Lily," Hermione said, and Draco stopped. Who the hell was Lily?

"Yeah. Save Lily," Harry finished. "She's about the only good thing that came out of that relationship at all," Suddenly Draco understood, and a fury swept through him.

"Wait," He asked. "Lily. What do you mean Lily?" He asked, and Harry blinked.

"Oh," He said. "That's what we call her now," He said, as though this was nothing at all.

"You changed her name?" Draco was furious. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Because she has my mum's eyes," Harry said, as though this explained everything.

"So I carried her for nine months in my own body, stayed up for days on end taking care of her, changing all her nappies and dressing her everyday up until four months ago, and suddenly you deserve to pick her name more than I do? I put a lot of thought into what I named her. I went though books and looked at meanings and thought of how it would sound with my surname, everything one could, and the moment you get her you start calling her your mother's name?" He asked incredulously.

"My mother was-" Harry said, eyes flashing.

"I know that, Harry. I'm not questioning your mother or your family at all. I'm curious why you found my opinion about our daughter so-" Draco stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "No. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Clearly it doesn't matter to you anyway. She's Lily now," He settled his eyes on Diana, Lily now, and he wondered just how much she'd changed. There was silence for a moment.

"So... That's all that happened?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No," Draco answered for her. "He forgot to mentions just how nice it was before Christmas that year. Or maybe it was just words to him, I don't know. Sure had me fooled," He fixed Harry with a blank stare that would guilt him more than anything. "Was it, Harry? Be honest with me. Did you mean it?" Draco asked, meeting his gaze. Harry struggled for a moment, and Draco could tell Ron was begging to ask what they were talking about. But Draco had to know, had to know if Harry'd meant it. It had hurt Draco so bad when he'd thought Harry didn't love him anymore, and now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he needed to, for his sanity.

"Yes," He said after a few moments, quietly and refusing to meet Draco's gaze.

"Good," Draco said, swallowing a lump in his throat. "But Harry's forgetting something. That isn't all that happened. Surely you remember, Harry, the day you killed Voldemort... At the Manor, when you came to _talk_ to me," Draco spat. "Did a lot more than talk, didn't we?" He began.

"Oh, shut up. You were crying all over the place, I was trying to comfort you," He said scathingly.

"Yeah, I felt very comforted bent over the bed with your-" Ron cut him off with a loud noise of disgust.

"Do we really need to hear this?" He asked, and Hermione shot him a look, but looked quite uncomfortable already.

"No," Harry said, on his feet and glaring heatedly at Draco. Said blond looked down Diana, Lily, he corrected himself, on his lap for one last time and steeled his courage. He kissed her head gently and caressed her hair. He stood and handed her carefully to Harry after one last hug.

"By the way," He said quietly. "We didn't use a spell. I got pregnant," Harry froze, staring in shock. Draco felt all eyes on him, and he sucked in a deep breath. "I miscarried," He turned and was gone from the room, fighting off the sobs that were building behind his throat.

* * *

A week later, Draco received an owl.

It was from Hermione. She'd wanted to inform him that she was watching _Lily_ and someone named Teddy the next day, and that he was welcomed to stop by if he wanted to. She's given him an address, and he'd sat at the kitchen table for almost ten minutes in silence staring at it.

In reflection, it had been a really stupid thing to go and see Harry. And telling him about the other baby... It had brought up pains in him that made his chest weigh with grief, and his eyes sting when he closed them. But after a long time thinking about it, he decided he would go see Hermione the next day.

For the time being, he sat down on the sofa with muggle novel about the Holocaust and tried to read. War and genocide was the best thing to take his mind off of _Lily_. He was forcing himself to call her that now, so that if he were ever to see her again, he wouldn't slip up. It seemed like that had been a good idea, seeing as how Hermione had offered him a chance to see her. He simply couldn't go on calling her something she would never recognize as her name.

A wave of anger rode over him, and his brow furrowed in contempt. It made him so angry that Harry had just up and decided to change her name. What kind of decision is that? She looked like a Diana, not a Lily, by all means. Anyone who looked at her could see she did, and he was no fool. He knew he'd embarrassed himself in front of Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione, but he almost couldn't be bothered. When it came to Diana, what else was there but to stand up and defend himself?

Lily, he reminded himself. Her name wasn't Diana.

He stood up with a sigh, putting on a pot of tea. He had thought of owling Narcissa, but he hadn't spoken to her in three months. She never knew what to say to him, she he'd just moved out and into his tiny flat. He was better off on his own.

On a whim, he went to the hall closet and dug out the only three boxes in it. He wrenched them open and began pulling things out of it, until he found what he was looking for. A little yellow square of fabric, made of slightly fuzzy material. He rubbed his thumbs over it, holding it close to him and letting memories wash over him. She needed to have this. It was her baby blanket, it was wrong that she didn't have it. And that would be that, he decided, and set it out on the table.

He couldn't bring himself to put her stuffed dragon with it, and repacked the boxes and pushed them back into the closet.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope that satisfies. Your thoughts are welcome, but I would ask that if you find you don't like the story, don't read it and torment me about it.


	2. Conversation

Summary: Draco visits Diana through Hermione, and unexpectedly runs into Harry there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mpreg, slash, little violence, possible sexual encounters later on.

* * *

Draco apparated onto the sidewalk before the address Hermione had put in her letter. He looked up at the delicate little apartment building and sighed, starting up the stairs. He noticed beside the stairway a drawing made of sidewalk chalk. He'd never played with such things as a child, and he wondered what they were like.

The apartment he was looking for was three floors up, and he stopped in front of the metal number on the door. He heaved another sigh and knocked smartly three times, curling his other hand around the little yellow baby blanket. He heard footsteps, and a moment later the door swung open with a click. Hermione stood there, _Lily_ in her arms. Hermione offered him a brief smile and stepped aside.

Draco entered slowly, glancing around. The door opened into the den, off of which was the kitchen to one side, dining room to another, and what Draco assumed was the bathroom or bedroom. The floors were hardwood, new, by the looks of it. Everything else looked slightly worn or second hand, much like he had expected of her.

Hermione must have read his expression, for when she shut the door she quipped: "One word about my home, and I'll send you straight back out," Draco glanced at her and nodded, and settled his eyes on Lily. It was getting easier to call her that, but not much.

He reached for her, and Hermione extended her without hesitation. Draco felt his shoulders relax and some of the weight leave his chest when he held her, and smiled down at her affectionately. He didn't care if Hermione saw. He tucked the baby blanket into her hand gently, and she grasped it firmly and held it to her face, as if smelling it. But Draco knew her better, and pulled her arm back before she could shove it in her mouth.

Hermione went and took a seat on an old red chair, allowing Draco and Lily the tan sofa. Draco took it obligingly, keeping his eyes on Lily. There was silence for a few moments while Draco talked to Lily quietly and indulged himself in her presence.

"So," Hermione said, with an air of finality. "You said, at Harry's home last week, something that intrigued me- intrigued all of us, really, particularly Harry," She paused, seeming unsure. "Did-did you really become pregnant again, the day of the final battle?" She asked quietly, and Draco stilled.

This was a touchy subject. Draco wasn't sure if he was willing to discuss this with her, as she might report back to Harry. After a moment of internal debate, he decided that he really didn't care what Harry knew or didn't know.

"Yes, I did," He said shortly, locking his emotions under a cold facade. "And I miscarried, shortly before my hospital stay in St. Mungo's," Hermione nodded slowly, understanding that Draco was uncomfortable with this topic.

"If you're worried I'll tell Harry about this conversation, I won't. If you don't want him to know- " She began, but Draco cut her off, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I want him to know," He said shortly. "I kept our first baby a secret, and look where that got me," He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't even have visitation rights. No, he should know, so he doesn't decide to sue me for that, too," He said, and then wished he hadn't. Hermione didn't approve of Harry's actions, but that certainly didn't mean she would take his side.

"What Harry did was wrong, and he knows that," Hermione said firmly. "He'll fix this, I'm sure of it. A few days ago he changed her name back to Diana, if that's any comfort," Draco felt a wave of relief. "He's already starting to try to make amends, and this news will hopefully only spur him further. Harry's tough, but if there's one thing he can't handle, it's death," She said, and took another breath, about to keep speaking. Draco interrupted.

"I know. We were together at the end of fifth year," He said, and Hermione's face flashed a look of dawning truth. And then it was gone, and she nodded, agreeing.

"Well, he may not want to say it, but I know he cares about you in some way, and he'll feel awful about you having to go through that alone," She told him, looking at Diana instead of him. "And he does love her. Family is important to him," She finished leaning back in her chair and nodding.

"I'm really not sure I can accept an apology from him any more," Draco said in a conversational tone, and Hermione's eyes shot back to his face. "He took my daughter away from me. He not only hurt me, he hurt her and both my parents. Would you accept an apology?" He asked her, and shock flitted over her face. She had certainly never thought about it that way.

"I-I'm not sure. I can't really imagine being in that kind of position with Harry, but... No, I don't think I would," She shook her head, looking troubled.

They stayed silent for a while, but gradually Draco warmed up to the idea of interacting with Diana, how good it felt to call her that, in front of Hermione. He became curious, and wondered if Hermione would know the answers to any of his questions. He decided to ask anyway.

"What was her first word?" He asked suddenly, and Hermione looked up. She paused for a moment, thinking, and as though a lightbulb had gone off in her head, her face brightened.

"I think Harry said it was 'daddy'," She said, and Draco nodded, a sudden hunger for more struck in him.

"When did she take her first steps?" He asked, and so it went on. Draco asked question after question, and Hermione answered to the best of her ability. Soon it would seem to anyone who didn't know them that they were old friends, sitting and chatting about. Before Draco knew it, three hours had passed.

Over the sound of their voices, they didn't hear approaching footsteps or the doorknob turning. It was only when the door swung open that Draco saw who it was, and both he and Hermione froze. So did Harry.

Harry stood in the doorway with a confused expression on his face, staring from Draco's figure sitting cross-legged on the sofa with Diana to Hermione with her legs crossed in the armchair. He stared open mouthed for a moment, and then fixed his gaze on Hermione and ignored Draco.

"Why is he here?" He almost growled, and Hermione looked at a loss for a moment. Then, resolve formed in her eyes and she squared her shoulders.

"I invited him," She told him defiantly. "I'm perfectly allowed to have house guests," She said, in a tone that suggested she was reminding Harry that he was not the boss. This only seemed to anger him.

"Not when my daughter is here!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco furrowed his brows. He stood, clutching Diana to his side protectively.

"What do you mean, _your_ daughter?" He asked. "I have as much claim on her as you do, perhaps more, seeing as I was the one who gave birth to her!" He felt extremely ridiculous saying it, but his blush went unnoticed.

"Both of you stop it!" Hermione exclaimed, and both of them turned their furious eyes on her. "You're scaring her," She said, motioning to Diana. She moved forward and took Diana from Draco's arms before he could protest. "Now, obviously you two need to have a long chat. And your daughter, and I say _your_ because she is _both_ of yours, does not need to be in the middle of it. So I'm going to take Diana and go to the Burrow, and when you have finished talking, Harry, you will come and get her like a civilized adult. Goodbye," She said, with that same note of finality in her voice, and grabbed the diaper bag from the door, her coat and left.

Draco stood fuming, glaring at the wall and trying to catch it on fire. Harry seemed to be doing the same thing, only with Draco's head. After a long moment of silence, Harry took a seat in Hermione's abandoned armchair. Draco sat back down on the sofa, and refused to make eye contact.

"She isn't going to let either of us leave unless we talk," Harry said thinly. "So unless you want to be stuck in here forever, we should get to talking. Who goes first?" Harry asked.

"I vote you," Draco said immediately. Harry sighed.

"Fine," He said. "If you're expecting some huge apology, you're not going to get one. I'm not sorry that I took Diana from you," Draco heard him force Diana out of his mouth instead of Lily. "But I know she's not going to appreciate it when she gets older, so for her sake and her sake only, we should make peace. Hermione's right. She isn't mine or yours, she's both, and if we're to be decent parents at all, we're going to have to-to just suck it up and be whatever she needs. She should come first.

"And I know you're still pissed at me for-for breaking up with you. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known, if that helps. But I do love Ginny, and I can never go back to what we had," Harry said firmly, and Draco glared at the wall again. "And the day of the final battle, that was just a fluke. A glitch. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry it did. And seeing how that turned out, it's further evidence that it can never happen again. So we're clear on that," He paused. "Your turn," He looked up, and Draco forced himself to meet his gaze.

"I love you," Draco said, and Harry blanched. Harry just stared, and Draco held his gaze and refused to cry. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true. And it always will be true. Sorry," He said meekly, finally dropping Harry's gaze and settling his eyes on the floor. "I should have told you I was pregnant. I was just scared, and that isn't an excuse, but can you imagine what that conversation would have been like? Oh, hi, Harry, how are things with your new girlfriend? Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant!

"I hated you for a while. But when Diana started kicking... I couldn't hate you, not when I had _her_, when you had taken such a huge part in making her real and alive, and I-" He choked off, turning his head away. "She looks exactly like you. Always has. When she was first born I couldn't look at her without crying, but I got over that. I learned to live that way, just the two of us, the way I hoped it would always be...

"And what were you doing? Killing the Dark Lord! You were off fighting evil and saving the world while I was changing diapers. And the other baby... Well, I miscarried the day after I found out, so there was really no point in telling you after that. I'm not sorry. Not about Diana, at least. Maybe... maybe things would have been better if I'd told you, or if you'd stayed with me, but I can't know that, so... So I'm not sorry," He raised his eyes and met Harry's gaze, and found an almost sympathetic look there.

As soon as he saw it, it was gone, and was replaced by a hard mask.

"Now that we've established that, what do we do?" Harry asked in a professional tone. "The only way you're allowed to see Diana is if we agree to split custody. Which I'm still not inclined to do," Harry added, and anger flared in Draco.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, leaping to his feet. "Haven't I proven that I love her? What the hell do you want me to do to prove that I deserve to see her?" He asked heatedly, and Harry stood, too.

"I don't know, maybe a little _trust_ would be a key thing," Harry shot back, taking the bait and rising to it. "If I recall, you were the one who didn't tell me I have a daughter!" He exclaimed, and Draco fumed.

"Like you'd given me any reason to tell you! You dumped me for some girl you'd kissed _one time_! That's all I was worth to you, that you could throw me away as soon as something else came along! Oh, you can only imagine how _happy_ that made me!" He shouted sarcastically, gesturing wildly.

"If you hadn't noticed, we had barely talked in months! All we did was shag, that's all it was! Didn't you notice when it got to the point where we didn't know how to interact unless I was shagging you senseless?!" He raged, but neither of them caught just how odd that sentence was. "We weren't working! Ginny was new, fresh, someone I could _talk_ to for once!" He stopped to catch his breath, and Draco jumped on the pause.

"And that was my fault, was it? I sent you owl after owl asking you to _talk_, and every time you showed up you immediately went for my arse!" He yelled, cheeks turning pink. "_You_ were the one who wasn't putting in any effort! I'm always the one who has to do the work, don't you see?! I tried to save our relationship, you dumped me for some slut! I endured a pregnancy all by myself, I ended up giving birth at four in the morning, thank you very much!" Draco exclaimed, chest heaving.

"Oh, stop whining. I would have been there if I'd known," Harry'd meant this as a shot at Draco, but Draco twisted it and shot it back.

"Would you have been?" His voice was considerably softer, and Harry met his gaze, a little startled. "Would you have actually been there for me, for us? Would you have stayed even when I got hormonal and upset? Would you have stayed when I had morning sickness? Would you have stayed when the contractions started and my water broke? Would you have stayed when you realized you were seventeen and about to be a father?

"And I don't know if you would, and _that's_ what hurts," He said, fighting away the urge to cry. "And you can't know either, because you _weren't_ there and you _don't_ know what it was like! And neither of us will ever know what might have happened if things had been different, and I hate that!" He said fiercely, meeting Harry's gaze. "I hate this, this entire situation, more than you could ever know... But for some stupid reason I can't hate you," He finished, and his expression melted a little. "I love you," He said again, though he wasn't sure what possessed him to.

"Stop saying that," Harry snapped. He didn't want to hear that, he didn't want to hear that the man he'd once loved was more unconditional than he was when it came to love. It was obvious to him that Draco had been much more committed to the relationship, but he couldn't stand the thought that maybe Draco was better than him after all. His thumb curled between his first and second fingers and felt where his ring would be.

"Stop saying what? That I love you?" Draco asked, pushing away the sharp pain in his chest. Unknowingly, he took a step forward, and he was within reach of Harry.

"Yes, stop saying it," Harry said, averting his eyes away from Draco's forlorn face. Strange feelings rushed back to him when he saw it, feelings he couldn't afford to have.

"But I do. I do love you, and I can say it however much I want," Draco said defiantly, squaring his shoulders and looking at Harry head on. He would fend for his right.

"Shut up," Harry said, turning away from him and rubbing his temples exasperatedly.

"No, I don't think I will. I love you, Harry," Draco saw Harry's jaw working, like it always did when he was angry.

"I said shut up," Harry said warningly.

"No. I love you," Draco told him, determined to get his point across. He would not be shaken off in such a way.

"I'm warning you!" Harry exclaimed, hands clenching into fists. If only he would just shut up.

"I love you, Harry James Potter-" Harry's fist connected with Draco's jaw.

Draco fell back and landed on the floor with a thump, face turned to the side from the punch. There was silence.

Harry stood, breathing roughly, watching Draco. He saw mainly shock on his face, along with a little fear and sadness. Draco finally looked at him, tears gathering on his lashline and beginning to fall. He lifted himself off the ground and refused to meet Harry's eyes, almost running to the door and wrenching it open. His tears cascaded slowly, the last Harry saw before...

He was gone.

* * *

Harry flooed to the Burrow from Hermione's living room, stepping out of the fire and massaging his knuckles gently. He walked into the kitchen and found the youngest two Weasleys and Hermione, sitting in various positions around the room and talking animatedly. Ginny had Diana on her lap, letting her examine her hand closely. She had an adoring look on her face, and Harry smiled.

All three turned to him and gave him their greetings, and Hermione asked how the talk went. Harry went forward and took Diana from Ginny, and answered with a feeble fine.

"Harry? Is something wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked, just as Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek lightly. Hermione looked at his red knuckles curiously, and Harry searched his head for an acceptable excuse. But then he remembered he was talking to Hermione, and lying would be no use.

"I decked Malfoy," He said, pulling out another chair and sitting down. Hermione gasped.

"Way to go, Harry," Ron said, leaning back with a celebratory smile. Ginny offered him a smile as well, and Harry felt a little pleased with himself.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Hermione asked him.

"He wouldn't shut up," Harry shrugged, and Hermione stared at him open-mouthed in shock.

"So you _hit_ him?!" She asked incredulously. "Harry, you are well past the age of hitting people who make you angry, _not to mention_ that you have a baby together!" She exclaimed, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't know what he was saying," Harry said, looking away and focusing on Diana.

"Oh, well then, enlighten us," She retorted, and Harry shook his head and sighed.

"It's private," He said, and she huffed impatiently. "It's between me and him, that's all. He was saying something that bothered me and he knew it, so I decked him," He shrugged, and hoped she would drop it. But that wasn't Hermione's way.

"Stop saying that. It's incredibly juvenile; you did not _deck_ him, you _hit_ him. You hit the mother of your child," Hermione said, and Harry felt a twang of guilt.

"He's not her mother," He mumbled, adjusting Diana on his lap.

"What would you call it? He was the pregnant one, not you," She reminded him, and Harry had a sudden image of himself heavily pregnant giving birth in the Burrow's front yard.

"Yeah, thank god for that," Ron said, rolling his eyes slightly. Harry couldn't explain what happened next; on instinct, he shot him a foul glare. He'd taken it as an insult to Draco, and reacted immediately. Hermione was glaring, too, so Harry quickly looked away before Ron could notice.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna talk about it," Harry said. "I get it. Don't hit Mr. Mum anymore," He said, almost coldly, and stood. He flooed back to his own flat with Diana.

* * *

Harry received an owl from Draco four days later. He read it warily, a sigh escaping him when he finished.

_'Harry,_

_I'd like to apologize for getting angry at you the other day. We're both adults now; we should know better. I'd like the opportunity to discuss this cordially, sometime in the near future. I think it might pacify our tempers if Diana were present. Give her my love for me, will you? I hope the both of you are well. Please respond as soon as you get this, so we can make plans. _

_Yours,_

_Draco M.'_

Harry summoned parchment and a quill, brushing Diana on the nose with the tip of the feather while she sat in her high chair. He set about writing his reply, and sent it off with Draco's owl before the ink was dry. He wiped Diana's face gently and plucked her out of her chair. She was almost big enough that she might be able to sit in a regular chair soon, but he wasn't quite ready to take that step.

He took her into her nursery, setting her down gently on the floor and sitting down beside her. She reached up towards her crib, seeing the edge of her yellow blanket hanging over the edge. He grabbed it for her and handed it to her. It was the baby blanket Draco had given her back fur days ago. She was quite attached to the thing, he found.

The nursery was painted pale yellow with white accents. Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting the whole room naturally. There was no need for any other lights, and Diana seemed to enjoy it. She would touch the carpet in shadow, then the carpet in light, and look at Harry questioningly. He'd explained to her that they were the same color, just lit differently, but she'd just repeated her hand process and looked at him again.

She reached out her hands to him and he grasped them, pulling her into a standing position. A look of deep concentration came over her, as she started to toddle slowly toward him from arm's reach. Harry smiled, and unbidden a thought came into his head. That look of concentration she had was the same as Draco's. As soon as it was there, he banished it from his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: I find my interest in writing this renewed, which is good news for those of you who want me to update. Your thoughts are welcomed, but I would ask that if you don't like this fic, don't read it, and moreover, don't complain to me about it. Thanks.


	3. For Her Sake

Summary: A meeting between old lovers, and the agreement it results in.

Warning: Slash, Mpreg, OOCness, etcetera, etcetera...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't do it this way anyway...

* * *

They had chosen a quiet Wednesday morning for their meeting, in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Draco came in and sat down at two till eleven, the pre decided time, and waited patiently for Harry to arrive.

Draco had been waiting for ten minutes before Harry appeared, Diana on his hip and her bag over his shoulder. He sat down hurriedly and handed Diana off to Draco without thinking about it, appearing out of breath and rushed. Snow was resting in his hair and on his coat, contrasting nicely with his now pinked cheeks. Draco turned his attention to Diana, brushing snow off her and hugging her gently.

"How are you, little one?" He asked her, extracting a giggle. "Did you miss me?" He leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers back and forth in an eskimo kiss, and she giggled again and clapped her hands.

"Da!" She exclaimed, and Draco felt his heart soar. Harry looked up, stunned and possibly a little hurt.

"Yes, that's right!" He told her, settling her down on his lap. He looked up at Harry, still too elated to try to be stoic or indifferent. "Now, let's get down to business," He said, and Harry nodded briskly. "We're in a public place, so hopefully that will deter any yelling or hitting that may arise. And Diana's here as well," He nodded, going over his mental checklist. "Anything else?" He looked to Harry, trying to make it seem as though they did this sort of thing every day.

"I- no, I don't think so," Harry told him, regaining his composure and putting on an indifferent mask. "You start," He said, folding his hands in his lap and making eye contact. He was trying to keep it as formal as possible, and appeared to be succeeding.

"Alright," Draco searched for the words he wanted to use, and after a moment, opened his mouth to speak. "I want this to work," He began. "I want this to work without having to sue or be sued, and without Diana having to change hands every week or weekend. Suing or being sued isn't any fun; I don't look to repeat that experience. And Diana's life has been unstable at best so far, and it shouldn't have to be. She deserves better than this, than us," He was ever conscious of Diana's presence on his lap, and somehow it both calmed him and made his heart race. "I'm not sure it can be worked out at this point, but I'd like to try, for her sake," He finished, folding and unfolding his hands nervously.

Harry sighed.

"I agree. We're both adults now; we should be able to get over this and make it work for her sake, if nothing else," He started, averting his eyes away from the sight of Diana and Draco together. They complemented each other, if that made any sense. "There are boundaries, of course. I'm still with Ginny, and most of my friends are readily against any communication between us at all," Harry paused, wondering what he could say next that wouldn't offend Draco. "I think the best thing for Diana, and the both of us, is if we were to become neighbors. Then, Diana wouldn't be going very between parents and our contact would be minimal," He proposed, glancing up to see Draco's reaction.

Draco's face was blank and unfeeling, and he nodded as soon as Harry finished speaking. He was completely still otherwise.

"Of course," He said quietly, staring firmly at a spot on the wall until Harry looked him in the eye, at which time he met his gaze with blank eyes. "I'll start looking for a house in your neighborhood, then. I have an apartment, I can move anytime," He shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. "And you're sure you're comfortable with this?" He asked cordially, regaining a little more feeling in him. Harry's proposal had hurt him a little, so he'd wiped himself of emotions until the pang was over.

"Well, no," Harry told him bluntly. "In a perfect world, I could live my life with Ginny and Diana in exactly the way I planned. But you made a few good points, and I'm willing to make sacrifices for Diana if that's what she needs," He said, and Draco felt another pang of hurt. This time he averted his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

"Alright," His voice was tight and tired. "And the schedule? When should she be with you and when should she be with me?" He asked, loosening Diana's grasp on the front of his robes. She was clambering up to a standing position on his lap, making herself eye level with him and looking around curiously. Cameras flashed outside the shop and from other tables, but Draco and Harry ignored them. "I know the usual arrangement is every other weekend for those who don't get custody, but I was wondering if we could make it a little more even?" He asked hopefully, and Harry paused, thinking.

"I've heard of something that's done in America sometimes," He said, trying to recall exactly where he heard it. "Every week on Friday the child switches hands and stays until the next Friday. I guess that could work," Harry said, and Draco felt relief flood him. In a few weeks, he'd gone from not seeing her at all to having her every other week! He was ecstatic. He turned and smiled at Diana, hugging her to him happily.

"Hear that, baby girl?" He asked her softly. "You'll get to spend time with both your daddies!" He told her, poking her on the nose with his index finger happily. "Don't you worry, sweet, your nursery will be just as grand as your old one. And we'll get out that little stuffed dragon you liked so much, and your mobile, and your satin sheets, alright?" He asked her happily, and she clapped her hands jovially.

Harry almost smiled before he realized what he was doing. He couldn't help but notice how open and natural Draco was with Diana, like her presence in his arms open him up for only her to see. He used to be able to do that, and for a moment he almost missed it. The light in Draco's eyes reminded him of better times, particularly the week after Christmas sixth year.

They had slept together only a week prior, and hadn't talked to each other since. Both were a little frightened of what would happen next in their relationship, but Harry finally summoned the courage to request Draco meet him on top of the astronomy tower. He gotten there half an hour early to find Draco already waiting, and when Draco turned and saw him his smile did not reach his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in a while, but his personal hygiene was immaculate as ever.

The conversation had been a little awkward, and finally Harry asked Draco what was wrong. It was clear the blond boy was troubled about something, and it occurred to Harry that it might have been that they had sex. When he had asked, Draco had turned away from him and remained silent. Harry asked again, and Draco's shoulders began to shake.

Harry had enveloped his crying boyfriend in an embrace, shushing him and asking repeatedly what was wrong. Finally, he received a whisper of an answer. _'I feel so dirty...'_ Draco had said, and Harry's heart broke right there. _'I feel wrong, worthless... How can you even look at me?'_ Draco asked him softly, and Harry had gently lifted his chin and made him look him in the eyes. _'I love you,' _Harry told him. _'You're not wrong or worthless, and I love looking at you and I love being with you. Better?'_ He'd asked, and the light came back to Draco's eyes.

Harry returned his mind to the present, and watched Draco shower Diana's face with kisses.

"That's settled, then," Harry broke his stretch of silence, picking up Diana's bag and hefting it onto his shoulder. "Let me know if you find a house," He said, and reached for Diana. Draco pressed a kiss to her head and passed her to Harry, sorrow settling over his features. He nodded his agreement, and stood as well.

They parted ways without another word.

* * *

Harry arrived home to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for him in the living room. Ginny leapt up when she saw him, a smile blossoming on her face.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek and taking Diana from his arms so he could set his things down and take off his coat. "Where've you been?" She asked casually, sitting back down and greeting Diana in a baby voice.

"I had a meeting with someone," He said, plopping down beside her. "Any reason why you all broke into my house?" He asked jokingly.

"We hoped we could just spend some time talking, y'know? We don't do that as often," Ron answered, shrugging, and Harry nodded and shrugged with him, agreeing. "Probably because we all live in different houses," He said, shrugging again. He hadn't been able to afford a new home, so he was staying with his parents until he could afford to move out.

"Or that I'm a single parent," Harry said, which drew a laugh from Ginny.

Conversation carried on tediously, for another few hours until Diana needed a nap. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny agreed to leave, so she wasn't disturbed. Ron flooed first, saying his goodbyes to Harry and adding a promise of talking the next day.

"You next, Gin," Harry said, and she looked at him curiously. He usually sent her last, so they could say a private goodbye. "I have to talk to Hermione for a minute," He said, and she nodded, going through the fire without more protest. Harry plopped down in an armchair by the fireplace. "You might as well sit down. This could take a while," Hermione complied, and gestured for him to continue. "You know that meeting I mentioned?" He asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah," She licked her lips, as though eager for more information. She always had had a tendency to crave whatever information she could get...

"It was with Malfoy," Harry told him, almost grimacing. Surprise lit Hermione's face. "We agreed a few days ago to meet with Diana in a public place to talk things out and resolve things. You wanted me to make peace with him, and I know it's in Diana's best interests if I make an effort. So we talked civilly and came to a reasonable agreement," He said, not looking at her. She was the most likely to accept this, but it still made him nervous.

"Which is?" She asked eagerly, tone a cross between pride and chiding.

"We agreed that Diana shouldn't have to go long distances between us for visiting, because her life's been unstable at best. I wasn't really aware of what I was doing, I was just there and so were they," He paused, sighing. "I dunno. It was weird. Anyway, he's looking for a house in the neighborhood. Every Friday we'll transfer Diana," He finished, and a huge smile blossomed on Hermione's face, pride seeping into it.

"Oh, Harry, I knew you'd fix this, I just knew it. I'm glad you did. The three of you deserve some peace," She nodded, eyes glistening lightly. Harry couldn't tell if it was the foreshadowing of tears or not.

"Well, it's not all great, you know. We're not friends. We're not going to act like it," Harry said, reminding himself more than Hermione as he referred to Draco and himself. "And he knows there won't be any relationship, no matter how bad he wants it, because I love Ginny. I think he'll respect that," Harry's brow furrowed, questioning briefly whether Draco would or not.

"Well, I hope he does," She paused. "I really am proud of you, you know," She told him, and Harry nodded, averting his eyes and standing.

"You should go, so Ron doesn't get worried," Hermione flushed. "Just don't tell them yet, okay? I don't think they'd handle it well," Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

"I promise," She agreed, and flooed away. Harry went to go check on Diana.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was quite easy to find a house in the neighborhood for Draco. Actually, said house was across the street and on the corner of the block. It's front door was facing a different street, but from the kitchen he had a clear view of Harry's home.

When he'd told Narcissa what had transpired, she was more than happy to let him buy the house immediately. She had tried originally to persuade him to move back in with Diana, but Draco turned her down steadfast. That wasn't part of the deal.

It had been a week since their meeting, and he was just putting the finishing touches on the place. Harry's house was full of warm tones and woods, so Draco decided to go directly against that. The entrance hall, which included the stairs and hallway upstairs, was painted navy blue with white accents. The carpeting there was white, but incredibly easy to clean with a wand. The living room a dainty off white/cream color to contrast, with more white accents. The sofas were beige, again easy to clean, and in the corner he'd set up a nice little play area for Diana.

The kitchen was Draco's favorite room, other than his own. It was painted a pale robin's egg blue with white cabinets and granite counters. All the appliances were stainless steel, and the wall opposite the window was covered by a large cork board. It was empty at the time, but it had the possibility to be a nice family relic in years to come. Draco liked it immensely. The downstairs bathroom was a shocking lime green, and the sink was made of stained green glass.

Upstairs, there was another bathroom, this time a pale lilac in color. This one had a granite sink. Diana's nursery, which was large enough to be accommodating as a bedroom when she got older, was white. Draco had, as promised, gotten out all of her things and set them in place. Her mobile hung over her crib, ready to play whenever she wanted.

His own room was right next to hers, painted in true Slytherin fashion. It was decorated with slytherin green and silver accents, with a king sized bed right in the middle of the back wall. It suited him perfectly.

There was a spare bedroom, but Draco wasn't quite sure what to do with it. It was painted yellow, but Draco kept the door shut.

He was making cupcakes. He wanted Diana to enjoy being with him for the first time, so he made a little treat for her. He hoped to make her feel more at home and less alienated if there was food. He'd owled Harry yesterday, though he could have told him himself, and told him about the new house and to bring Diana over in the afternoon the following day. So Draco had prepared all evening and morning, making sure everything was ready for his little girl.

The timer went off, and he quickly removed the cupcakes from the oven.

* * *

Harry picked Diana up, going over his mental checklist for the third time as he headed for the door. He had packed several changes of clothing, diapers, her blanket, and a stuffed animal she was fond of. And, though most baby books told him she should be weaned off of it, her pacifier. She would be up all night without it.

With Diana on his hip and her bag over his shoulder, he left the house. He planned to stay at Draco's until evening, to make sure everything was prepared properly for her. His eyes alighted on the house Draco had indicated as his, and crossed the street and walked the remaining distance to the end of the block. He saw that the front of the house had a nice little garden around the raised wall around the porch. The foundation of the house was high, indicating a basement below.

Harry approached the front door, taking a deep breath and knocking. The door opened almost instantly, and a clearly excited Draco greeted him on the step, still holding a dish towel from the kitchen. He flipped it onto his shoulder carelessly, reaching forward to take Diana and sparing Harry a careless hello.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, and Draco backed up to let him in. Harry swept his gaze over the room quickly, checking for anything that wasn't child safe. Everything looked to be in order...

Draco went into the adjoining kitchen, cradling Diana on his hip. Harry saw when he entered that there were no knives in reach, or glass for that matter, and there was a high chair set next to the counter where a tray of cupcakes lay cooling. He was glad to see the high chair a safe distance from the tray, so Diana couldn't reach out and burn herself if it was hot.

"You can put the bag anywhere," Draco said offhandedly, and Harry noticed it was the same tone he'd used last time he was with Diana. Harry had noticed that whenever she was there, he seemed more... free. More loose and human, released in a way that he wasn't other times. It was interesting to him.

"Why do you act differently around her?" He asked impulsively, surprised at himself. He'd been grasped by a need to ask, though he was pretty sure it had to do with their bond. He assumed that it just came with knowing her from birth. Draco looked around, a questioning gaze settling on his features.

"How do you mean?" He asked, setting her down in the high chair and tapping her nose with one finger gently, drawing a giggle from her.

"I don't know. You just act differently. More human, I guess," Harry said, and Draco let out a choppy laugh. Harry wondered if he'd forgotten their agreement. They weren't going to act like friends, though Draco seemed to be trying to.

"It's easier to be relaxed when she's around. She just calms me," He shrugged, but Harry wasn't quite satisfied with that answer.

"How so?" He asked, and Draco paused, a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"I think it has something to do with being pregnant with her," He said, nodding when he decided that sounded right. "See, being a 'mother', for all intended purposes, in the back of my mind, I'm always kind of aware of where she is and what she's doing. When she's right here with me, I don't have to work so hard to push it down," Harry blinked, surprised. Draco turned back to his cupcakes and poked one, seeing if it was cool enough to take out of the tray.

"I've never heard it described that way... " Harry thought aloud. He certainly didn't think of Diana that way, not the way Draco appeared to. "Doesn't it get annoying?" He asked. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was very curious that day.

"Questions, questions," Draco chided slightly, and then answered. "Sometimes, when it keeps me awake at night, but otherwise I don't really mind. I mean, I'm fairly sure she's safe with you, so I don't worry about it too much. Except when I'm bored," He added, and chuckled to himself quietly. He'd been quite surprised just how bored he was when he didn't have Diana with him. It was a little disappointing, to discover how boring his life was.

They were quiet for a while, Draco working quietly with the cupcakes. Harry set the bag down by the kitchen doorway and sat down in a chair. After a while, the silence grew uncomfortable. Harry stood again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Come get me if there are any problems," He said, walking out of the kitchen without another word. He opened the front door and shut it behind himself, pausing for a moment on the stoop before hurrying down the steps and back up to the crosswalk.

Draco sighed.

* * *

Author's Notice: Okay, some OOCness there. But that's nothing new-- my version of Draco has never been exactly normal. And yes, this took me much longer than it should have to update. Ugh. School sucks. So no, I will not be updating very frequently, but when I do update, it'll be a respectable length. Your thoughts are welcome, but, once again, if you don't like this fic, don't read it and certainly don't complain to me about it. If you can find something you like, you're welcomed to tell me about it, though. :)


	4. Her Song

Summary: Lots of soap-opera-esque twists, so prepare yourself. Draco's first night with Diana, Harry's nightmares, a hint at smut, a surprise, and a demand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ever.

Warning: Mpreg, Slash, you know the drill...

&--&--&

A cry rang out in the silence, and Harry sat bolt upright. He realized, after a moment of heavy breathing, that the cry had been his. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow, shoving the sweltering covers down. He was both freezing and on fire, and his hands shook lightly.

Not even Hermione knew he still had these nightmares. Harry kept them under wraps, to keep his friends from worrying. The last thing they needed on their minds was worrying because he still dreamt of Voldemort.

The dream, nightmare, more accurately, was always the same. He would be in the clearing in the forest, going to his death, only when he got there, Voldemort did not immediately kill him. Instead, he tortured him and told him his friends were dead, and brought Ginny out and cut her open inch by inch until finally... He woke up.

It wasn't a foretelling dream. It didn't mean anything, just that he was still haunted by his memory. He didn't see the point in telling them if it didn't mean anything.

He snapped his fingers, and the lamp on the nightstand flickered on. He slid out of bed slowly, trying to regulate his breathing and padding softly down the hallway. He crept downstairs, keeping quiet though there was no one to wake up at that hour, on that night. He went into the kitchen and set a pot of tea on, and glanced out the window and down the street.

A light was on in Draco's house, on the second floor. He watched, curious, for a moment, and saw a Draco-shaped shadow slide over the window slowly. Diana was probably up and crying.

When the water boiled, he fixed his tea and pulled a chair over the window. He sat down and watched the shadow, hands still shaking ever so slightly.

&--&--&

Draco wondered if Harry had deliberately not told him about this.

Or perhaps it was just that she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. Draco didn't know. But the fact was that she was awake, and she was crying, and Draco was extremely tired.

_He_ wasn't crying, though, which he supposed was a plus. He was pacing back and forth in the nursery, hoping the motion would sooth Diana and maybe quell her cries. So far, no such luck.

He adjusted her again, whispering soft endearments to her and swaying side to side slowly. She was held against his chest in an almost upright position, wailing and wriggling in his grip. She'd been at it for an hour already, and Draco was close to firecalling his mother or going and waking up Harry.

Another wave of drowsiness washed over him, almost causing him to fall. He cursed mentally, struggling against it and winning. But that didn't mean he always would win out, and he knew that. He grabbed a blanket from Diana's crib and left the room, going downstairs and into the living room. He adjusted Diana into one arm better, and moved the coffee table to the wall. He spread Diana's blanket on the floor and barricaded the edges with pillows, casting a charm that would alert him if she was suffocating in one of them.

He lay her down in the center, sitting down on the sofa and watching her cry. He hoped that maybe this room, which looked more like Harry's home than any other in the house, would comfort her and lull her to sleep. I occurred to him then that he could have moved the table and the blanket by magic, but he was too tired to care. And what did it matter anyway?

Her cries, instead of tapering, crescendoed and Draco sighed. He picked her back up off the floor and cradled her to his chest. He'd already tried all the simple lullabies he thought Harry might have sung to her, but he wasn't about to give up. He wracked his mind for the song he used to sing to her, a muggle song he'd heard once in muggle London while he was pregnant with her. The lyrics came to him suddenly and he cleared his throat.

"Baby, now that I've found you, I won't let you go... I built my world around you, I need you so, baby even though you don't need me now... " He repeated the same stanza, remembering the nights he'd spent singing to her to calm her. This had become her lullaby. He continued on with the song, though the lyrics had been edited to suit the situation.

Her cries softened and were reduced to whimpers. Draco stroked her hair gently, rocking her back and forth slightly in time with her lullaby. In only a few minutes, she lay sleeping against him. He slowly stopped rocking and stood, careful not to wake her. He treated up the stairs and into her room, and, taking nearly ten minutes to do so without waking her, lay her in her crib. He flipped off the lights, sighing happily when she stayed sleeping.

He glanced out the window and saw a light on in Harry's house, and a figure laying slumped against the windowsill. It occurred to him briefly that Harry must be more nightmare plagued then he seemed, but quickly dismissed the thought in favor of going to bed.

&--&--&

Harry awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and spilling cold tea down himself. The bird that had awoken him by flying into the glass slid down the window, and dropped to the ground. For a moment he wondered if it was dead, but it flew away.

He fetched a towel and dried off the chair and windowsill, washed out his cup, and went to change. Ginny was going to be over in twenty minutes, if he remembered correctly. He hadn't told her about the agreement he had with Draco, and that she was with him for the next week. He had figured it would be better to tell her when they were alone, instead of with Ron.

Sure enough, she flooed into his living room a short while later and kissed him good morning. She glanced around.

"Where's Diana?" She asked, laying he coat over the back of the loveseat. Suddenly, Harry didn't want to tell her. It really wasn't her business, he reasoned to himself.

"With a sitter," He lied blatantly, and she smiled seductively at him.

"Well, isn't that convenient..." She pressed a hot kiss to his mouth, entwining her arms around his neck. Harry responded, though it didn't hold that much pleasure for him. He let her push herself against him, and she pulled at the hem of his shirt.

He'd never considered doing anything like this with Ginny. He'd never even been with a girl before... But Ginny pushed him towards the door, down the hall and into his bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should stop or let her have her way. If he stopped, she'd probably fly off the handle and accuse him of some ridiculous plot to get rid of her, and he wasn't really up to dealing with that.

He surrendered and pulled her shirt over her head, willing himself to forget just how strange it was.

&--&--&

Draco awoke, surprisingly hours later, when Diana's charm went off and alerted him that she was awake. He pulled himself out of bed, checked the clock and saw it was around noon, and went to Diana's room.

She was sitting up and holding the bars of her crib, but when she saw him she reached for him in a gesture to be picked up. He chuckled and plucked her into his arms, reveling at the feeling of her weight there on his hip. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Draco had never felt like parenting would ever be something he really wanted. But the moment she was placed in his arms... He realized then that she would be the center of his life, until the day he died and beyond. Most things about mothering her had just come to him, naturally through human instinct. His mother told him she'd been the same way with him. And again he realized just how young he was, and the task he was taking on.

Looking into her eyes, there could be no doubt he loved her more than anything. More than he loved his parents, and more than he'd ever loved Harry. It felt like she was the meaning of life at times, like life had had no purpose before her and he couldn't imagine life after her. If he were ever to lose her...

He was taking Diana to his parent's home that day, for their first reunion since the day she was taken away. He hoped she would recognize them, or it would hurt Narcissa's feelings. Diana reached her hands up and pulled on his nose, turning his face to hers. She put her little chubby toddler hands on his cheeks and looked at him, smiling and giggling a little.

"Da," She cooed, and a brilliant smile spread over Draco's face.

&--&--&

Two weeks passed, and Diana cycled back to Draco's care. Harry had found it almost a relief to go a while without her, but after about four days he grew bored and missed her. She'd only been with Draco a day, but he was bored enough that he'd invited Ginny over for a while.

Her first words to him were asking about Diana, looking around for her curiously. Ginny and Diana had grown mildly attached, but Harry still hadn't told her about his deal with Draco. He knew it was time to, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. He sat down and gestured for her to join him, and she did so.

"Are you gonna tell me? Is she with the sitter again?" She asked, an eyebrow raising seductively.

"Oh, um, no. I mean, she's not exactly with a sitter. Kinda similar, but not a sitter," He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well... I decided I shouldn't keep her from seeing Draco, so I met with him a few weeks ago and we worked something out. He has her right now," He said slowly, avoiding her gaze. He looked up to check her expression, and it was blank and a little surprised.

"And... you didn't tell me?" She asked, looking confused and a little hurt now.

"Well, I didn't want to let you know until I knew it was going to work out, and I didn't want you to be worried or anything-" She cut him off, her face hardening.

"You didn't even think to consult me? Even though I'm an important role in Diana's life, too?" She asked, and Harry began to take the defensive side.

"Gin, she's not your daughter. And in a few months, you might not be as involved with her at all," She looked offended at his words, and he wondered if it might have been the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, I will be!" She said, surprising Harry with her abrupt and assuming words. "I thought we had a plan, Harry! We were going to raise her together, no Malfoy involved! She would have grown up like a normal little kid!" She said, trying to push Harry into feeling it was better for her if she didn't see Draco. Harry wasn't quite stupid enough to fall for it.

"I never agreed to any of that! I love you, Gin, but there's no guarantee that we'll last like that. We're teenagers, and as we've seen, teenagers split up all the time," He argued. "You know what? Maybe we should just take a break for a while, see how we feel in a few months-" Ginny almost panicked.

"No, no, we don't have to do that. I just don't like this," She stopped, trying to find the right words. "I don't like her being with Malfoy. It's already strange to me that they're even related, now she has to spend half her time with him? What's that about?" She asked, and Harry scoffed.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's because he's her father? He has a right to see her, more than you do, anyway! To you she's just a cute little baby, you've never actually stayed over and helped me take care of her! He raised her until she was eight months old, not to mention he was the one who carried and gave birth to her!" He stopped, catching his breath. "You haven't seen them together. They're natural, they just work... To him, parenting is as easy as breathing and depriving him of that is just cruel. And keeping her away from her father is wrong," He said.

"I thought you didn't care about him. And Diana would have a mother if she just stayed here, none of that two dads stuff. I could fill that role," She said, pleading a case she'd already lost.

"Gin, it's already done, okay? And maybe this isn't working out," He stood up, stepping away from the sofa. She rose with him. "Look, we'll just take a few months off and see how we feel after. We're young, we don't know what we want, we should see if there's anyone else we like better-" He said, talking more to himself than Ginny. She cut him off, and he missed her frantic expression.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Harry froze. That definitely wasn't what he expected...

&--&--&

Draco looked up at the knock on his front door, wiping his hands on a towel and lifting Diana out of her chair. He left the kitchen and opened the door with one hand, surprised to fin Harry standing there.

Harry looked flustered and troubled, and somewhat sickened. Draco stepped back to let him in, and Harry did so, reaching for Diana. Draco passed her to him without objection, concerned when Harry still said nothing and clutched Diana to him as though she were his lifeline.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Did something happen?" He tried, and Harry finally turned his gaze on him as he shut the door behind him. Harry took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, which he'd never been able to resist.

"Tell me everything," He said firmly. "I want to know everything. From the day you found out about her till the day I took her," Draco wondered briefly what had brought that on...

&--&--&

Author's Notice: Sorry it took so long. I kind of lost interest in this a little, but don't worry- I got over it. It's shorter than normal, but I hope it fulfilled everyone's soap-opera cravings. I still can't believe Ginny's pregnant... I mean, really, who expected that? Next chapter I'm thinking I'll do first person Draco's POV for the explanation. Reviews are welcome, please don't flame!


	5. Revelations of a Breaking Heart

Summary: A random assortments of scenes that just popped into my head and fit. Draco tells all(sort of), Harry realizes something, Ginny lies, and Draco gets a boyfriend.

Warning: Slash, mpreg, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever.

&--&--&--&--&

Draco had never described his experience with Diana to anyone. He wasn't quite sure how to. There were some things that he just couldn't put to words.

He sighed.

"Come sit down," He said, leading the way into the living room and sat on the sofa on the far side, crossing his legs daintily. Harry followed and sat opposite him, cradling Diana to him like a piece of glass. "If I tell you the whole story, will you tell me why you want to know?" He asked, catching Harry's brief attention.

"Just curious," Harry shrugged, surprised he could be so cool about it. He didn't intend for Draco to find out yet, if it all. But he was gonna string it out as long as he could. Draco sighed and stood, crossing to a small shelf in the corner and pulling down two photo albums and a small leather bound book. He set them down on the coffee table and began his tirade.

The words spilled from his lips easily, like opening his mouth with water in it and watching in horror and fascination as it dribbled down his chin and onto his lap. Harry listened intently, inspecting each picture he was shown in great detail, scanning it methodically.

One picture struck him, instilling a strange feeling of accomplishment and admiration for Draco in Harry. The former was standing in a kitchen, clearly unaware that a picture was being taken, sipping a cup of tea and rubbing his back unhappily. It looked to be an early morning in autumn, with golden light spilling through the windows and backlighting his frame perfectly. The bulge of his stomach was painfully obvious, and it drew Harry's eyes at once. At one point, the unknowing picture Draco lifted the back of his slim maternity tee to get better access, and the front of it slid up a little as well.

Harry watched, with amazement, when he saw the impression of a tiny foot pressing out on the exposed skin there, and glanced up at the surprised and discomforted expression on picture Draco's face. Picture Draco chuckled and smiled down at his belly, pulling the shirt up a little more to coo at his stomach in the most ridiculous way. When picture Draco started doing this, the Draco in the room with him promptly turned the page.

The thought of seeing Ginny in such a state made him terribly excited, but the picture also reminded him just how much he'd missed with Diana. He wondered how many mornings, how many sweet moments there could have been... And he realized the terrible ache in his chest was longing. How much he wished he could have been there, could have shared these moments, but only partly for Diana.

He wished he could have been Draco's rock in this, Draco's stability and Draco's dependable strength. An overwhelming wave of sadness washed over him, whacking him furiously in the head and dragging him under, as though he was drowning. His breath hitched, and a singular thought rose in his mind and refused to budge from place...

He still loved Draco.

&--&--&

Draco looked up when he heard Harry's breath hitch, concern coming over him when he saw the shocked and sad expression on Harry's face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to catch Harry's gaze. When he did, the emotion there was one he couldn't place.

"Oh... I just- I never realized just how much I missed... That year," He said, and collected himself quickly. "I have to go. I'll see you- soon. Bye," He placed Diana in Draco's arms and abandoned his spot on the sofa. A moment later the door slammed, leaving Draco still sitting on the sofa with surprise on his face.

"Well, I guess he had something important to get to, then, didn't he?" He asked Diana, adjusting her properly in his arms. Something beeped from the kitchen. "Cookies are done!" He exclaimed, springing up and carrying Diana into the kitchen.

&--&--&

Harry tried to cope with his new realization over the coming weeks. Three, to be exact, and it was Sunday again. Ginny was coming over to see Diana, which made Harry nervous. He hadn't seen her since she'd told him... He wondered if it would be awkward, but he knew he had to discuss it with her.

Ginny, apparently, had other ideas. She brought along several brothers and Hermione with her, which made Harry a slight bit concerned.

Conversation carried easily, despite Harry's heavy mind. Diana was passed from person to person, including Ginny, and became the subject of conversation. Ginny had, of course, told her whole family what Harry had agreed to with Draco. They all harassed him over that decision, somewhat serious, somewhat joking.

"Really Harry, why? What's wrong with this family?" George asked, and every other head in the room leaned forward.

"Well... No offense to you guys, but I know what it's like growing up a surrogate in the family. It'll never be the same as a family for her, because she's not actually part of the family. And what's worse, she's a Malfoy. You all might not do it consciously, but you do treat her differently than other kids in the family. She's much better off with her real family, so she won't feel like an outsider," He wondered if he'd ever used the words family so much in his life.

He'd refrained from saying this thus far, because he'd known it would have touched a nerve. At that point, though, they wouldn't stop asking until he told them, so he got it over with. Every face in the room was surprised, except Hermione's.

"It's true," Hermione said quietly. "That's what it's like. And you do treat her differently. You avoid using her given name, because Malfoy chose it. You avoid holding her for more than about five minutes, because you can start to see the similarities between them at that point. You do, Ronald, don't give me that look," She added fiercely. Ginny stood up, looking vaguely ill.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She said, and left the room. Harry sighed, exasperated, and put Diana in Hermione's arms gently. He went to the bathroom door and knocked on the doorframe gently and simultaneously pushed the door open a little.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" He asked, opening the door a little further and stepping halfway inside. Then he froze in place. "Ginny, what are those?" He asked, staring from the tiny pill bottle to Ginny and back. She looked like a deer in headlights. He stepped all the way into the tiny bathroom and shut the door behind himself. "Why... ? You're not supposed to take pills while you're pregnant, Ginny, it could hurt the baby... " He picked up the bottle before Ginny could, examining the label.

Shocks ran through his system. What? Why did she have this? The cap was off, and a little cup of water sat on the rim of the sink...

"Ginny, why are you taking birth control pills?" He asked, shock becoming fury and hurt. "What the hell is this? Why are you taking this if you're pregnant?" Harry asked, and she paused. He saw her expression, and another conclusion came to mind. "Are you even pregnant? Were you ever?" He asked incredulously, and Ginny opened and closed her mouth silently. He took it as a no.

He stormed out of the bathroom and back into the sitting room, hoping Ginny would stay where she was and leave him alone for a few minutes. Ron, Hermione, George, and Bill looked up upon his entry, and Harry heard Ginny coming after him.

"Harry, you don't know what kind of pressure I was in, you were going to leave me, what was I supposed to do-?" She asked, stepping into the room and looking quite distraught. Harry cut her off.

"Get out," He said, quietly but more frightening to Ginny than yelling would have been. "Get out of my house and never come back. I don't want you around my daughter ever again," Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, and she ran from the room. Harry heard her using the fire in the next room to floo back to the Burrow.

"What the hell, Harry?" Ron asked, staring at him like he'd never seen him before, in disgust. "You just made Ginny cry-" He started, standing up. Harry's anger flared.

"You have a problem with it, leave. I don't need a lecture," He said crossly, and all three Weasley brothers shot him dirty looks and followed their sister home. Ron looked back at Hermione, beckoning to her, but she shook her head. Looking utterly betrayed, Ron left last.

There was a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly, and Harry wiped a hand over his face exasperatedly.

"Three weeks ago she told me she was pregnant," He said, and she gasped like Harry'd never heard her before. "I just found her in the bathroom taking birth control pills. She was never pregnant in the first place," Hermione's jaw dropped as low as it could.

"When I get my hands on her-" She began, and Harry took Diana from her lap so she wouldn't be crushed by Hermione's rage. She took a deep breath, though, and calmed herself. "I can't believe she would say that... Make you think that... " She shook her head. "I have to go talk to her. I'll come talk tomorrow, if you like. Bye," She stood and used the fireplace in the room to floo back to the burrow.

Harry sighed.

"Well, it's just you and me, now, huh?" He asked Diana, who made a questioning sound. "Yeah... Let's go see your daddy. I bet he'll like that," He said, smiling at her and heading to get her bag.

&--&--&

Draco heard the knock on the door, and raised his head slightly.

"Someone's at the door," He said, untangling his limbs from the other man and straightening his clothes. "Sorry," He smiled apologetically, looking down at the figure laying on the sofa in his living room.

"Just don't keep me waiting too long," The man said, and blew a kiss and winked.

Draco opened the door with a smile still on his face, which faltered and then returned full strength when he saw Harry and Diana standing there.

"Oh! Hello, both of you. Something wrong?" He asked, trying to be concerned by Harry's solemn look but not managing to budge his smile.

"Oh, uh, just had a fight with Ginny. I hoped you wouldn't mind if... " Harry looked over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned and beckoned his good friend to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and permitting the arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, this is Blaise Zabini, Harry. Surely you remember him... ?" Draco said, reaching up his left hand to entwine it with the hand drooping off his shoulder. "We've been seeing each other for a few weeks," He said, and smiled up at Blaise. Harry suddenly remembered when Draco had smiled at _him_ like that, and a little monster in his chest growled.

"Oh. Well... Hello, then," He said, overcoming his monster for the sake of Draco not hating him.

"Blaise, you remember Diana," Draco said, and Blaise nodded.

"She was only six months old the last time I say her, though. She's grown so much," There was a bit of hardness in Blaise's eyes when he glanced up at Harry. Obviously, he had not taken it well when Harry had sued for custody. Harry ignored it.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Harry directed this comment at Draco, then turned and went back down the steps, feeling a little idiotic. Draco closed the door and shrugged, leading the way back into the living room.

"Where were we... ?" Draco asked, kissing Blaise's hand in his lightly. Blaise smiled gently and Draco, beautiful end serene at last. Blaise had seen how destroyed Draco had been when Diana was taken away, and he hated Harry for it. But now... Draco was as beautiful as ever, and content as possible.

"I think I know... " Blaise teased, kissing Draco softly.

Draco molded his body to Blaise's, leaning into a kiss that was as sweet as he needed. It had been years since he'd been kissed this way...

&--&--&

Harry set the letter down and sighed. He'd just gotten the news; Hogwarts was ready to be opened up again in the fall. And that meant that he and all the seventh years who'd missed it would be returning to finish school.

He wondered what that meant for Diana, and thought about her over at Draco's. It was his week again; undoubtably Blaise was over with them. Harry wondered if he'd be able to start Auror training again after dropping out to take care of Diana. But a second thought told him it wouldn't be possible, because he still had her every other week.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something outside the window, and quickly looked over. From here, the kitchen window, he could see the side yard of Draco's home. Though it was January, they were outside. Diana was bundled up tight, but Draco only had a sweater, scarf, and pair of gloves. And there was Blaise, holding Diana in one arm and Draco's hands in the other, attempting to warm them.

Harry wondered if, in a different world, that could have been him warming Draco's hands...

&--&--&

Draco stood in the doorway of Diana's nursery later that night, watching Blaise blow raspberries on her bare stomach. He leaned against thew door jam, watching Blaise speak to her quietly, telling her a story about a prince of beauty and his boyfriend, a rogue pacifist. He pulled her little footsie pajamas on her, tickling her all the way.

He picked her up and turned towards the crib, catching Draco's eye and smiling at him. He laid her down gently and with great expertise, having had a baby sister in the house three years ago. He smoothed her hair and tucked the corners of the blankets tightly under the mattress, whispering the last part of the story. Draco came up next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder with a little height difficulty.

Blaise finished the story, and they stood and watched her for a moment.

"You're so good with her," Draco whispered in his ear, and Blaise smiled.

"It's hard not to love her. She's beautiful, Draco," He said, nuzzling his head against the top of Draco's. "And she's sweet like you, and she smiles like you, and her nose goes up at the end _just so_... like yours does. She may look like Potter at first sight, but when you know her and know you like I do... it's quite easy to see she's yours in every way," Draco wondered if anyone had said anything so sweet to him in his life.

"I don't deserve you, you silly, sentimental man," Draco whispered back, breathing deeply. He knew he was far from loving Blaise, but having known him so long, it was easy to skip the really ridiculous phases of dating. And here he was, all the way at the sweet, sentimental phase after only a month of dating.

Odd, how they had gotten together. Draco was gay, he'd always known that. In fourth year, Blaise had come out to him and they'd experimented a little, but agreed that being separate was easier for both of them, but it was never awkward for them. Blaise was his greatest friend, and had been the only one who knew about Diana at first. Although he sometimes found her tiresome, he'd been a teenager and fresh out of the baby year of his sister.

Draco had started hanging out with Blaise again when Diana was taken, having nothing better to do. It helped that Blaise knew about Diana, because now all of Draco's old friends only looked at him in disgust. The last time Draco had seen Pansy, at a dinner party his parents forced him to go to, she'd seen him and given him a look that clearly meant she would never speak to him again. Purebloods were like that sometimes...

But not Blaise. Blaise was different. He'd never supported the Death Eater teachings or Voldemort, though he kept quiet about it. At first, Draco had thought it strange. Then he realized that he, too, did not support Voldemort's ideas. The pressure of his peers had taught him only to see Voldemort, but he outgrew that quickly. And he joined Blaise's boat.

"You're the one who's silly," Blaise teased, smiling and turning to hold Draco in his arms. "Are you tired?" He asked, resting his forehead against Draco's despite being four inches taller than him. Draco nodded slightly.

"You can stay if you want to. I have something you can wear," He said casually, and Blaise smirked.

"Do I have to wear something?" He asked suggestively, mindful to keep it a whisper. Draco's jaw dropped and his smacked Blaise's arm lightly.

"There's a baby in the house!" He exclaimed.

"You're the one who made it dirty," Blaise shrugged. "And technically, she's a toddler," He added, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. She's my baby anyway," They both smiled, and Blaise lowered his arms to Draco's waist. Then he bent and grasped his legs at his upper thigh, lifting him into the air. Draco gasped and hit his back, whispering fervently.

"Put me down, put me down!" He whispered, while Blaise chuckled.

"Not a chance, my prince," He said, walking Draco out the door and down the hall to his bedroom, Draco protesting all the way.

He nudged the door open with his foot and slid inside, closing it behind them. He leaned up and silenced Draco with a kiss, delighted when Draco responded enthusiastically. He threw Draco gently onto the bed, climbing up after him and straddling the out of breath blond. He kissed him softly, loving Draco's response to him.

Draco squirmed under him, writhing and moaning into Blaise's mouth. Unfortunately, he could feel the both of them losing control, and he didn't want to traumatize Diana in the next room. He broke for breath, and gently pushed Blaise's shoulders back.

"Don't get too carried away," He panted. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day," Blaise flopped off him and lay on his back next to him. Draco slid off the bed and fetched a loose pair of pajama pants and a big tee shirt, as well as his own shirt and silk bottoms. "Put these on," Draco threw the clothes at him, gesturing to the adjoined bathroom. Blaise complied, realizing just how tired he really was.

When the door was safely closed, Draco quickly stripped and redressed, shoving his dirty clothes into the hamper just as Blaise came out of the bathroom. The shirt that was loose on Draco was almost tight on him, and the pants almost too short. He didn't seem to mind, though, so Draco didn't mention it.

"Come here," Draco beckoned him, leading the way to the bed and sliding in on his side. Blaise went around and climbed onto the other side. "Goodnight kiss?" He asked hopefully, and Blaise chuckled.

"Of course," He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Draco's lips, laying an arm over his thin waist and pulling him closer. "Goodnight, my prince," He whispered, closing his eyes and snuggling down.

"Goodnight," Draco smiled, and waited for sleep to take him.

&--&--&--&--&

Author's Note: Just so you know-- The bottle didn't say 'birth control pills'. When he came back from Draco's earlier in the chapter after realizing he loved him, he'd needed a distraction and decided to look up all the muggle prenatal vitamins Ginny might take if she were muggle. He'd come across a list of birth control pills by their actual names, and recognized the name. Ginny wasn't casting a contraceptive charm because she knew Harry would have felt the magical trace on her and didn't want to risk it. I considered making her cheat on Harry, but I didn't... Should I have?

Reviews are welcomed, but flames are just discouraging and I'll stop writing if I think people don't like it. Constructive criticism is fine, though. Thanks!


	6. The Love of an Adonis

Summary: Some odd and random scenes that lead to a final climax. Don't worry, Blaise-haters, his time has come... But he goes out with style. Oh, and Harry shows some inklings of human feelings.

Warning: Mpreg, Slash, the usual, etc, etc. Don't like, don't read, and certainly don't tell me how much you don't like it. That's why authors _have_ these things at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, none of this is mine. I own abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Damn you all.

&--&--&--&--&

Harry was horrified at what he saw. How could it have been that the moment Harry realized he loved Draco, Draco got a boyfriend? Did the universe hate him that much?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he'd taken to cold-shouldering Draco, and Hermione disapproved. It was mid-February then, and Harry saw Blaise and Draco growing closer every day. It made him feel an impossible anger, and irrational one, but it was still there. Sometimes the universe wasn't the only one that hated his life...

Harry had watched them, almost obsessively, over the past week. Draco was dropping Diana off that day, and Harry was in a bad mood. The only good thing about the day so far had been that Blaise hadn't shown up at Draco's house yet. Except of course, if he'd stayed over, which would be even worse.

He noticed Draco walked down the sidewalk slowly, helping Diana toddle in front of him. He held her hands in his and her feet stood on his. He walked with her, cooing praise down at her. After a moment more of this, he simply swept her into his arms and kept walking faster. Harry turned away, counting the seconds until there was a knock on the door.

Thirty seven. For some reason, this number became his least favorite number instantly. He answered the door impatiently, and without a word, let Draco in. Draco immediately went to the kitchen, which was the closest to the door.

"Hello, Harry," He greeted cheerily. "Everything ready for Diana?" He asked, setting down her bag and turning his chipper expression to Harry's depressed one.

"Yeah," Harry returned, and Draco smiled.

"Good," He said. "I have to go soon, Blaise is coming over-" Harry cut him off, not sure what made him do it.

"What, he's not already there? I'm surprised; you hang all over him, it's hard to believe you can stand being apart," Harry spat, and Draco.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked, surprising Harry with just as much eagerness to fight as He had himself. "Every time I've seen you this week, you've been mad or depressed. What's wrong? Did I do something? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm happier than I have been in quite a while and you're kind of ruining that for me-" Harry cut him off again.

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

"No, actually! It's about Diana and Blaise, but it sure as hell isn't about you! That ship has sailed, Harry, and if you're just trying to ruin my relationship, you're a bastard. Obviously you have trouble handling your hatred for me or something-" That struck a chord in Harry, and for the third time, he interrupted.

"I don't hate you!" There was silence. Draco looked genuinely surprised, and Harry tried to smother his emotions.

"What?" Draco asked.

"What would you do... if I didn't hate you," Harry asked, but Draco looked at a loss.

"I-I dunno, it wouldn't change things-" Draco said, and Harry tried again.

"No, no, wait... What if-what if I still loved you... What would you do... " Harry said, leaping and hoping to god he could fly.

Tears welled in Draco's eyes, and for a moment Harry thought he'd succeeded. Then Draco's expression twisted into anger, and he passed Diana into Harry arms, gently but firmly.

"That's low," He whispered. "That's really low of you, saying things like that. Especially in front of her. I hate you," Draco turned away, slamming the front door after him. Harry felt a little rip in his chest.

"But... I really do love you... " He whispered quietly, rejection washing over him.

&--&--&

Hermione flooed into Harry's parlor on Monday, and found Harry sitting sullenly in the kitchen.

"Hello Harry," She said, taking a seat next to him. "Is Diana down for a nap?" She asked, recalling that it was Harry's week and she wasn't in the room.

"No," Harry replied bitterly. "Draco and Mr. Perfect came and took her to Draco's parents for the day," He spat, glaring across the street at Draco's house. Hermione was a little surprised.

"Mr. Perfect?" She asked, even though she knew perfectly well who he meant.

"Draco's boyfriend, Zabini," Harry said, turning away from the window and starting a pot of tea.

"Any reason you don't like him so much?" Hermione asked, because she knew Harry'd never even spoken to Blaise in school.

"Yeah, he hates me. You can see it when he looks at me, down at me, sorry, he despises me and I don't know why. I never did anything to him at school," He said, and Hermione sighed. Men were all the same sometimes.

"Well, no, not while you were at school. But Blaise is Draco's best friend, and you hurt _him_ a lot during school, and after," Hermione pointed out. "He probably doesn't like you because of that. Besides, I think Blaise is good for Draco," Hermione jumped when Harry slammed his fist down on the counter.

"How can he be good for him?" He asked, anger on his face. "It's not going to work with them, I can tell-" He started, and Hermione interrupted.

"How can you tell? It might work out," She shrugged, and Harry paused for a moment.

"Draco looks at him like he looked at me," He said quietly. "I know how Draco does things. Eventually, looking won't be enough. He's going to want all of Zabini, and all of his time. I don't think Zabini can give that to him," He paused again, slumping down in a kitchen chair. "I don't want him to get hurt again," He said calmly, and his words warmed Hermione greatly.

"... Do you think you'd be better for him than Blaise?" She asked, and Harry paused for a moment.

"Yes," He said thoughtfully, but he didn't elaborate.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Well... because of Diana, mostly. No matter how much I don't like him at any given time, I'll always appreciate him," Harry said, and Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Well, think about it. Draco is _the mother of my child_. How can I not respect him, cherish him, when he gave life to my flesh and blood? To me, there isn't a greater act of adoration and affection in the world. I respect him for that," Hermione smiled, drawn to the beauty of his words.

"That's beautiful, Harry," She said, and he shrugged. "But who knows? Maybe Blaise can give him what he wants. Would it really be so bad is Draco was happy?" This threw Harry for a loop. He hadn't really thought about it. He'd seen Draco's puppy love eyes and assumed that's what it was, puppy love.

But if it was happiness in Draco's eyes... Harry didn't know what to think. He tugged at his shirt sleeves gently, pondering.

"... No. He deserves it," He stared off at a spot on the wall, looking wistful. Hermione studied his expression and sat forward.

"You seem to care a great deal more for Draco than you let on," She said, and Harry shook himself out of his reverie, flushing slightly.

"I'm not as immature as I was six months ago," He said. "Or when I was sixteen. Nothing to it," He shrugged, hoping Hermione would let him have his peace. But of course, Hermione had never been that kind of friend.

"I think there's more to it than that," Her eyes narrowed. "Harry, if you love him... " She trailed off, and when his head turned away, she knew she'd hit a sensitive spot.

"I've done a lot of stupid things," He started, and then paused, unsure how to lead that statement into a confession, or even if he wanted to. "But I think the biggest was leaving Draco. If I had just put in a little more effort, things could have... There's no point in looking back, I know, but one day it just hit me in the face and suddenly I was letting myself see him like... like I used to," He looked at his hands, clasped in his lap.

"Why now?" Hermione asked, and he chuckled, shaking his head as he did.

"When Ginny told me- when she lied to me, I went over to Draco's house. I wanted to see Diana, so I could ask myself if I was ready to handle it again. But when Draco asked what was wrong, I decided I needed to know exactly what I was getting into. I asked him to tell me everything, about the pregnancy. So we sat down in his living room and he started talking.

"He took down this photo album, and he was showing me the pictures and talking about things by date. There was this one picture... I think he was about seven months, and it was clearly early in the morning when the picture was taken. He didn't know it was being taken, didn't know he was being watched, so he was completely at ease. He was standing in what must have been his kitchen with a cup of tea, and he was rubbing his back.

"Once, he lifted the back of his shirt a little and the front rose a little, too. And this really odd thing happened... She kicked, right at the spot that was showing under his shirt, and her foot made a little foot-shaped impression. It was amazing... And Draco in the picture just chuckled and started cooing to his stomach. That's when I knew," He shrugged. "After I found out Ginny was lying about being pregnant, I went over to see him and Draco introduced me to Zabini," Hermione nodded, listening intently to his tale.

"Is that why you've been so angry the past few weeks?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded.

"I'm mostly angry at myself, but I keep taking it out on Draco. And I know I'm doing it, but I just can't stop, and whenever I do control myself and I'm nicer he thinks I'm mocking him!" Harry exclaimed, clenching his fists. "If I'd just realized this two months ago, none of this would have happened. Two months ago, Draco loved me, and now he hates me," He crossed his arms, and Hermione thought, before she could stop herself, that he looked quite like a pouting child.

"He might com around. You said you respect him for having Diana, maybe he returns some of that gratitude," She shrugged, and Harry sighed. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Is Ron still angry with me?" He asked after a minute.

"Actually... He's furious," Hermione admitted. "At Ginny. He says he's never been so disgusted with her in his life. He won't come over yet because he doesn't want to bother you, and he's kind of ashamed that he automatically took Ginny's side," She said, but Harry shrugged.

"That's what family is for, I'm glad he did," He lied. He was starting to miss Ron's company and constant conversation. He remembered with an inward sigh that he'd never had anyone to share that kind of family bond with...

"He got a job in town. He's working in the muggle post office, and it's completely confusing him. And they pay him muggle money, so he has to apparate to Gringotts all the time to get it exchanged," Hermione noted. "I've been thinking, since Ron has a new job and everything's starting to settle down... Maybe now is the time to go find my parents," She said, and Harry's heart sank. "I think I'll wait a week or two more, but then I'll go," She said.

"Of course. It'll be great," Harry forced a smile. He'd be alone half the time, without Diana or the Weasley's company.

Hermione's watch beeped, indicating that the turn of the hour had come.

"Sorry, Harry-- I have to go, I've got a few things to sort out with the Weasleys this afternoon," Harry gave a feeble farewell, and she was gone.

&--&--&

"I don't think they like me anymore, now that I'm dating their precious little angel," Blaise teased, poking Draco in the side. Diana was wide awake and watching from Blaise's hip, sucking on her finger passively.

"My parents think you're wonderful, they're just protective," Draco chided, taking Blaise's free hand in his own.

"Ha! I know it! Do you remember, in our third year when someone threw mud at you-" He began, but Draco cut him off.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I spent at least half an hour washing that filth out of my hair, and it was ratted for the next week!" He exclaimed, staggering a little on the sidewalk.

They'd opted to walk around Diagon Alley a little, as it was dark and they were less likely to be seen. That was the trouble being from Slytherin-- no one trusted you anymore. It was a nice evening, though the cold was biting.

"I remember... You hogged the bathroom twice as long as normal, just trying to fix it," Blaise looked vaguely amused, and in hindsight, he realized it was kind of funny. He scoffed anyway.

"I did not hog the bathroom... My scalp is very sensitive," He lifted his chin, using a snarky tone. Blaise huffed and leaned in close to him.

"Oh, don't I know... What happens when I do this, I wonder... ?" Blaise pulls his hand from Draco's gently stroking the nape of his neck and smirking when he saw shivers run down his spine.

"Blaise, we're in public for Merlin's sake!" He exclaimed, then alighted on a toy shop with twinkling eyes. "Oh, look! Come on!" He grasped Blaise by the wrist and dragged his willing companion after him.

The shop was small and privately owned, and it didn't carry the silly brand name things. It was a specialty toy store, which were exactly the kind Draco loved to buy from.

"You're not going to buy anything, are you? You know she gets spoiled quite enough from her grandparents and Potter," Blaise regretted mentioning Harry when Draco's eyes lost their sparkle and his brows drew together. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He began, but Draco cut quickly.

"No, it's okay," Draco pasted a fake smile on his face, squelching the ache in his chest at Harry's cold words two days earlier. "You're right, though, she does have quite enough material possessions. I just like looking around... " He trailed off. He remembered during his pregnancy, he'd wanted desperately to go out and look at baby things so he could be prepared for Diana's arrival. Unfortunately, to remain unknown to the public, he was not allowed to do so. Instead, he'd had to make do with all of the old things his mother had saved from his infancy and the things used by Malfoys for centuries. He supposed he was just making up for lost time.

Blaise returned his smile, relieved that he hadn't seriously offended Draco. But after eight years of friendship, he could still read the pain in his eyes. It could wait until they were home, though.

Draco, though he loved to window shop in toy stores, found his thoughts wandering. Blaise's very presence with him was comforting, appealing in the safest sense of the word. The hand in his was warm and large, and seemed to fit almost flawlessly with his own. There had been times in his life when he wondered if he'd ever find such a hand to fit into his own.

The first time he'd seen a gay couple, he was nine years old. In that very alley, he'd watched them walk by and stared in fascination at their joined hands. It was a lesbian couple, a pair of medium sized women in their twenties. The one on the left, the brunette, was freckled and slightly shorter, but seemed to be the dominant partner by the way they walked. Her counterpart, a blonde woman, was slim and almost towering in pumps that peeked out from under her robe.

The smaller woman dragged her partner along with her, holding her hand close to her, just under her ribcage. They both laughed happily, clasping their entwined fingers closer so not to lose each other in the crowd. They ducked into the ice cream parlor, and Draco saw them share a short kiss before he was shuffled away. It was long enough that Draco knew it was more than a friendly peck, but a lover's kiss.

Upon his realization years later, reflecting on the memory, that he was gay, he wondered if he'd ever find the happiness he'd seen in that couple. Their hands had seemed to fit together so perfect, their lips had touched with such ease it was as though some higher power had made those mouths just for that purpose. At the time, he'd wondered if they were still together. Now it seemed silly to think that they were, given how easily young relationships broke and shattered. But it was possible... perhaps they loved each other enough to withstand it.

The hand in his felt right at home, and a happy sigh escaped him.

&--&--&

Draco turned his head when he heard light footsteps on the stairs, and smiled when Blaise came around the doorframe. It was past eleven at night, and Draco had let Blaise put Diana to bed when he volunteered. The other man always jumped at every chance he got to do things with Diana. Perhaps he'd always loved children, and Draco just hadn't noticed.

"Hey," He greeted, putting his place marker in his book and setting it down on the coffee table. "Is she asleep?" He asked quietly. Blaise nodded, plopping down beside him.

"Down for the night, I hope," He stretched slightly, groaning. "I'm surprised how tiring it is to sit around with your parents. I'm about to fall over," He joked, and was rewarded with a chuckle from Draco.

"Sorry about them. They're just protective," Draco said, leaning forward to accommodate the arm Blaise slid around him. He leaned onto his chest, wrapping an arm down under Blaise's waist and resting his other hand on his chest. Blaise's arms fell lazily over him, and their legs ended up in a tangled heap half on, half off the sofa.

Draco closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat below his head. Blaise stroked his hair, and Draco entered an almost dreamlike state. He was warm, and he was being held closely by someone he treasured deeply. What could ruin it? He wasn't sure there was anything.

"I love you," Blaise whispered into his hair, and Draco realized _exactly_ what could ruin it. Draco stilled, and later on he would swear his heart stopped beating. He took a deep breath, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.

Blaise's hand stilled in his hair, and he moved back a little from Draco. His concerned eyes looked into Draco's terribly confused ones, regret setting in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Draco pulled away slowly, sweeping a hand through his hair. "Draco?" He asked again, and Draco took a shaky breath.

"I... " Draco started. He wanted to cry. "I wish I could say it back," He paused, swallowing. "But I can't. I'm sorry," He stopped, unable to go on. The beginnings of tears were coming to his eyes, but he blinked them away. He looked away from Blaise, hating the hurt and dismayed expression he saw and hating that he put it there.

"Is... Is there a reason? Did I do something wrong?" Blaise finally asked, trying to catch Draco's eye and doing so unsuccessfully.

"No," Draco shook his head, restraining tears. "No, you're perfect. I just... " He couldn't say it, it was just so wrong to be saying it so long after it had ended.

"You what?" Blaise knew he should be upset, but he couldn't find it in him to be angry with Draco, not with his best friend, who had already suffered so much. He kept his tone calm and concerned with little effort.

"Please don't make me say it... " He said softly. Suddenly, he turned towards Blaise and took his hands. "Tell me I'm horrible. Yell at me, scream, whatever, just be angry with me," He said, but Blaise only shook his head. "Why aren't you mad? You should hate me!" And the first tear fell, falling slowly down his cheek.

"No, I don't hate you," Blaise moved closer, pulling Draco into a tight embrace. "It's okay. I just want to understand. I just want you to be happy," Blaise said softly, which only made more tears fall. Blaise really was perfect, so much that he was willing to swallow his pride and comfort _him_. It really was a stupid thing not to love him, when he was so perfectly lovable.

"I'm sorry," He said again, trying not to cry too much.

"It's okay... " Blaise hushed him, rubbing his back and rocking him slightly. "Is it because of Diana?" He asked, but Draco shook his head furiously.

"No! No... You're wonderful with her, she loves it when you come over," He reassured, realizing he was digging himself into a hole.

"Then what?" Blaise asked gently, and Draco took a deep breath.

"Harry. I love him," Draco glanced up just in time to see the stab of pain go over Blaise's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, really, I wish I didn't... " Blaise hushed him again, determined to comfort him.

Blaise let Draco cry into his chest, ruining his silk shirt in the process. He ignored the painful weight that seemed to be sitting on his chest, and focused on the crying young man in front of him. He didn't find it the least bit selfish of Draco to cry, as he probably would have done the same thing himself. After a while, though, things began to come together in his head.

Several minutes later, he pulled back a little from Draco, taking him by the shoulders and looking at him straight in the eye. He leaned down and kissed him gently, softly and sweetly. There was no urgency, but heaps of emotion thrown in. He pulled back before he normally would.

"Draco," He said softly. "You need him more than you will ever need me. That much is clear. And Diana needs him, more than I could ever be needed. So I think it's best... if I disappear," Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in protest. "No, listen. I want you to be happy, Draco, the both of you, and he can give you that. I can't. I won't pretend that I can. You'll be better off without me," He pushed himself farther away, standing up.

Draco scrambled up after him, tears cascading freely and near sobs escaping him.

"Blaise, wait-- " He called. "Please, don't leave-- please!" But Blaise had already cast the floo powder into the flames, and looked back one last time. He smiled sadly, and was gone.

Draco collapsed onto the sofa again, sobbing openly this time.

&--&--&--&--&

Author's Note: Well! Sorry I took so long to write this, high school is approaching fast and there's a lot to plan, even this early. But anyway, that's the end of Blaise... or is it? I'm not telling, and that's really the whole point, isn't it? Now, looking at this in the right terms, this makes Draco available. But add in my likely twists, and Draco will probably be pregnant by a hobo by noon the next day. But I wouldn't do that(as far as you know). Please note that comments are welcomed, but flames really aren't helpful and it just sucks to get them. A good attitude is appreciated!

RosalynDrusilla


	7. A Heart's Reminiscing

Summary: Harry and Draco are really the only people in this chapter. It's all about them, and it's a little abrupt, but I got mixed messages from my reviewers. Anyway, the time seemed right, so I went with in. In this chapter, Harry and Draco reminisce about a beginning and create one for themselves.

Warning: Mpreg, slash, slashy scene, etc, etc... If you're a homophobe... how the hell did you get this far into the fic? Go away, homophobe, and find someone else to hate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever. Life sucks.

&--&--&--&--&

Harry usually tried not to get annoyed at Draco, but as per usual, without succeeding. It was ten in the morning, during his week, and Draco still hadn't returned their daughter from visiting his parents the day before. Moreover, it really was a stupid idea to take her during _his_ week instead of just taking her during his own...

At that point, he was fairly sure Draco _wasn't_ going to bring her back without a reminder. With that in mind, he grabbed his coat and headed across the street.

It seemed that only a second later he was on Draco's doorstep, knocking sharply. Impatient, he knocked again a few seconds later. He heard footsteps, and a hoarse voice called out.

"I'm coming!" Draco's voice, undoubtably. A moment later the door swung open.

He hadn't changed his clothes from the day before, and his hair was still mussed from sleeping on the sofa. Diana rested sloppily on his hip, wearing a onesie. His eyes were just red enough to make it clear that he'd been crying not long ago. Unbidden, concern came to Harry and the words came before he could stop them.

"What's wrong?" He slapped himself internally for the show of concern in his voice. Draco's eyes had hardened against him already, and he ducked his head slightly. Draco had never quite felt comfortable crying in front of people, much less an ex-boyfriend. That brought another pang to his chest. How coincidental that one ex-boyfriend got him another?

"Nothing," He said, recognizing immediately why Harry was there. "Sorry, it was already late when we got home, I didn't want to bother you," He passed Diana over without fuss, keeping his head turned down. He knew it was silly, but he always felt very exposed when he cried, and feeling exposed in front of Harry had never done him good.

"Something's happened," Harry said, more stating a fact than asking. He furrowed his brow, noticing Draco avoiding his eyes. "Where's Zabini?" Draco looked down even farther. "Of all the times to be shirking duties... " Harry trailed off, watching with worry when Draco wiped his eyes gently. "It's him, isn't it? What's he done?" He asked, pushing down his anger and trying to focus on the room around him.

He stepped across the doorway, finding himself fully inside Draco's home for only the second time. He reached out to touch Draco's arm, but hesitated.

"He's not hurt, is he?" Harry grew increasingly concerned by Draco's silence.

"No, no, nothing like that," Draco replied quickly. "I'm just being silly... " He said, making to close the door. Harry didn't budge, not convinced in the slightest.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, but Draco seemed determined.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you Friday. Or Saturday, if you want. Whenever," He said, all but pushing Harry out the door and closing the door.

Harry's hand stopped him just as the door was about to close. His thumb was dangerously close to where Draco's rested.

"Do you remember what I used to say to you?" He asked, firmly but quietly. Draco froze, hearing the words replay themselves in his head like a mantra. But this time, instead of singing them softly, Harry just spoke them aloud. "Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart... If you need to crash then crash and burn... You're not alone (from Crash and Burn by SavageGarden(not mine))," Harry turned, taking himself and Diana back to his own home.

Draco stood frozen there in the doorway for a moment, then slowly closed the door. He slumped against it, tears falling again as he slid down to the floor.

&--&--&

Harry slid closer to his lover, admiring the body beneath him in the moonlight. Every silken, damp facet of his skin stood out, calling out for Harry to swirl his tongue along every inch. He reached a slid his fingertips along the back of the thigh spread before him, watching in delight as his back arched and a slight gasp rose from his throat.

Leaning forward, he licked his way over that throat, rocking against the body under him. His left hand stayed under his partner's thigh, while his right came up to bury in the silky golden threads at his scalp.

"Harry... " Draco breathed, less than a whisper. Harry squeezed his thigh gently, in time with his gentle rocks. It then left his thigh and reached for the nightstand, grasping blindly for the bottle of lube he had there. Finding it, his other hand left Draco hair and his fumbled with the opening of the bottle. He slicked his fingers evenly, replacing the bottle on the nightstand but leaving the seal open.

Draco's thigh spread willingly, and Harry marveled once again at the seemingly endless legs. He felt around Draco's entrance, pulling a few longing moans from his lover before thrusting a finger inside. Draco was tight, and Harry made sure to loosen him before adding another finger. And another, and another, until Draco was positively panting and near begging. Harry withdrew his fingers and reached for the open lube, spreading it over his length.

Draco's legs locked around his waist, and he grasped the sheets by his head as Harry eased inside. Harry was slow, as slow as he had been when they were together. He shuddered in pleasure, feeling the tight muscles of Draco's entrance contract around him. He moved faster, careful not to hurt Draco. Draco began meeting his thrusts, pushing back into them and moaning with pleasure. Harry felt pressure building in his stomach, shocks of pleasure running through him. His orgasm approaching, he grasped Draco's length and wanked him in time with his thrusts.

When Harry removed his hand from Draco's hip, the angle of his thrust changed ever so subtly. He angled up a bit, and Draco saw stars. He reached completion seconds before Harry, and lay twitching while Harry's semen spilled into him. Harry leaned forward over him and rested his forehead on Draco's, kissing him gently. Draco's eyes were closed, and he responded softly. Harry pulled out and broke the kiss, falling to lay beside Draco. Both were breathing heavily.

Harry rolled onto his side and reached over to cup Draco's cheek, intending to tell him he loved him.

And then something woke him up.

Harry found himself on the floor of his parlor, having fallen off the sofa. He groaned, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the floor. He sat up, pushing he throw blanket off and looking down at his lap. Cussing, he stood up and went to take a shower.

&--&--&

After a very thoughtful shower, Harry dressed himself and fetched some parchment, ink, and a quill. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he wrote a letter.

_Draco,_

_I have a question. I've been thinking a lot about that photo album you showed me last month. I hate myself for missing so much of Diana's life. I know that in a few years, that won't matter so much in the grand scheme of things, but right now I feel a bit like an outsider in her life. What I regret the most is missing when she was born, because that was such an earth shattering moment for her, and for you. For the sake of the father-daughter relationship I have with Diana, I want to ask you something a little personal. I can't find a good way to phrase it, so I'll just ask. _

_Can I watch her birth in a pensieve memory? If you don't want to, I understand. I just feel like I'm missing something, and that might be it. Thanks._

_Harry_

Harry sighed, knowing the letter was poorly written and blunt. Shaking his head, we went to Germane's perch and told her to take the letter across the street to Draco. He knew it was silly to send an owl to Draco across the street, and apparently she did too, but he also know he would never have been able to ask in person. It was such a personal moment for Draco, and he really didn't want to intrude on that, but the empty space he described in the letter was no fallacy.

It was at those times he wished he had a television.

&--&--&

Draco, sitting alone in his living room, read the letter a third time. It was out of character for Harry, but that might have been the nervousness about writing the letter.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He had already shared most of his pregnancy with Harry, but he had known that would never satisfy him. It would never be the same as being there for the duration of it. He'd seen the look in Harry's eyes, seen the melancholy look on his face. Harry regretted that he hadn't been there, and if Draco wasn't mistaken, not only because of Diana.

But her birth... It was so _personal_, so emotional and so entirely his and Diana's moment. He wasn't sure he wanted Harry to see how much pain he'd been in, and how he'd tried to handle it. He remembered with vague recollection that he'd cursed Harry's very existence. How would Harry take to that? Surely he would understand the pain he'd been in, understand that he didn't regret Diana in any way... So many questions ran through his head.

He penned a short reply.

&--&--&

Nine thirty on Wednesday found Harry standing on Draco's doorstep ringing the bell. He went over his mental checklist again. Diana was with Hermione, he'd checked the letter for the date and time of the meeting, he had put on antiperspirant... Everything was in order.

Draco answered a minute later, wordlessly nodding and stepping back to allow Harry to enter the hallway. It was late March, and still ferociously cold out, so he wasted no time. Harry offered him a tentative, yet firm, smile.

"How much do you want to see?" Draco asked, leading Harry into the living room. Harry opened his mouth to answer, and blushed lightly.

"Active labor and on," He said after a moment, flushing darker when Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to miss anything," He shrugged, and Draco rolled his eyes. Both were desperate to make the experience as casual as possible.

"Of course," He said, sitting down on the sofa farthest from the doorway and gesturing Harry to the other. Between them on, where the coffee table had been before, sat the largest pensieve Harry had ever seen. It was ornately carved out of marble, clearly older than either of the two people around it, twisting like a tree trunk with vines up to the basin, where silver snakes with emerald eyes hung from the branches. The basin itself was circular, resting on top of the branches in an illusion of natural poise and structure. The diameter must have been at least three feet, if not more.

There was already lots of swirling thoughts running rampant in the basin, and Harry noticed that on the edge of the basin a name and date had been inscribed into the marble. _Phinneas Black I, 1647-1922_ was what it read, and Harry smirked a little. Draco saw it, and followed his gaze.

"One of the few things I inherited from Mother's side of the family," He said, drawing his wand. Touching it to his temple, he drew away a thick strand of a memory and shook it into the basin. "I'm warning you that I did get a little... aggressive, towards the end. I, er, might have said things... that I don't mean now, I just said them because of the pain," Draco said, flushing lightly, but Harry just cracked a brief smile.

"Understandable," He answered, and a smile flashed onto to Draco's face, but was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Alright. Shall we?" Draco asked, leaning forward over the basin a little. Harry hesitated, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You should know," Harry began slowly. "Last month, Ginny told me she's pregnant," Draco's jaw dropped open, an accusing stare on his face. "She's not. She never was. I just... thought you should know, that she won't be around anymore. We were arguing, pretty seriously, so... she lied. I found out a week of so lather, though... and that's it," He shrugged, coloring lightly as Draco paled and his eyes hardened.

"I never liked her," He said sharply, and Harry scoffed.

"You never liked any of us," He said, without thinking. He stopped, jarred by how casually he'd dismissed their former relationship.

"Except you," Draco said, and received a short nod. "Thanks... for telling me. If you can be honest... I can, too," He said, closing his eyes a moment to long to be a blink. "Blaise and I are... over. We had... different views, concerning... this," He gestured between himself and Harry, staring at the pensieve. Harry nodded, and silence consumed them.

"... Shall we?" Harry asked, after a moment, meeting Draco's eyes with a comforting smile. Draco returned the smile tentatively, and they bother lowered their faces to the cool surface of the memories.

&--&--&

They landed softly in the middle of Draco's bedroom in the Malfoy Manor, blinking a bit to adjust their eyes to the dark. A large chandelier hung over the bed from the high ceilings, illuminating almost nothing but that area. The bed itself was large, covered in white sheets that contrasted to the large ebony framework and bedposts. Only two people besides Draco and Harry were in the room.

Draco's mother was sitting on the edge of the bed on Draco's right hand side, holding his hand and smoothing his hair. She looked tired and sympathetic as she comforted and hushed her only son. She wore only pajamas and a dressing gown.

Draco himself sat propped against several pillows and underneath a sheet, wearing a large nightshirt and presumably nothing else. He was leaning to one side with his face buried in his mother's shoulder, whimpering softly. His hair was slightly damp with perspiration, and the ends clung to his neck.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Harry turned towards Draco, who had spoken. He looked quite dismayed. "Is that really what my hair looked like?" He asked rhetorically, and Harry snorted.

"Only you would think such things," He said, looking around and locating a chair. He reached for it and grasped the back, lifting it to move it to the bedside. Instead of the whole chair coming, the chair stayed where it was, and what appeared to be a copy came away with Harry's hand. Shrugging, Harry grasped it again and withdrew another for Draco, and set them both at the left hand side of the bed.

They both settled themselves, side by side, just as the memory Draco unleashed a particularly loud moan. He rolled onto his back again and wiped his eyes, as he had been crying silently into his mother's shoulder.

"Where is that mediwitch?" His mother asked, glancing towards the door. Draco leaned forward on himself, closing his eyes and tensing drastically.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," He cried, panting when the pain receded. Harry glanced at the Draco beside him in a chair, and his lips twitched when he saw that his cheeks were flushed.

"This goes on for quite a while. Are you sure you want to see this much?" Draco asked, and as Harry opened his mouth to reply, the door opened. A portly mediwitch with blond curls bustled in, pushing a cart of instruments and other things. Draco paled, while the other Draco sat up straighter.

"Can I please push now? This is unbearable," The boy told her, and she offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Every mother who's ever done this has thought the same thing," She reminded gently, and Draco gave her a look. "Admittedly, you do have your work cut out for you. Try to be patient, dear, your birth canal isn't even fully formed yet, it could be a while longer," She said, shrugging. Draco set his jaw.

"Check anyway," He demanded, and she sighed.

"Well, if you insist... " She said, and lifted the sheet at the end of the bed, nearly having to crawl up onto the bed just to reach Draco's legs. Draco spread them willingly, and her hand and his nether region were sheathed under the sheet. Both Draco's hissed at the same moment, and Harry looked to the one at his his.

"That's the most uncomfortable feeling in the world," Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

"What is?" Harry asked, and Draco smiled wryly.

"Being the least aroused you've ever been in your life, and someone shoves their hand up your cervix," Draco said.

Silence.

"... cervix?" Harry asked, surprised and a little confused.

"The birth canal, which connects the magical womb in the abdominal cavity to between the legs, includes the cervix. The birth canal usually starts to form six hours before the water breaks, but it can break up to three hours early. Mine did, and that's why it was a little more painful than most male births," He said, then paused, looking pensive. "Then again, I could be wrong. The last recorded case was over two centuries ago," Harry raised his eyebrows, and turned back to the Draco on the bed and the mediwitch.

"Well, I'll be damned," The mediwitch said quietly, slipping away from Draco, stripping her glove off and banishing it. "It appears you're fully dilated, Draco. Can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?" She asked, but Draco moaned again, and Narcissa answered for him.

"About a minute and a half apart," The mediwitch blinked, taken aback.

"That's quite close. This is turning out to be a quick delivery," Beside Harry, Draco snorted.

"Didn't feel quick," He murmured, and Harry turned back towards the bed.

It progressed with all the boring elements that Draco had predicted. It was another hour before it got really interesting, and Harry perked up.

The memory Draco screamed, his face red and his neck damp.

"Shit!" He cussed, spitting madly. "Harry fucking Potter is a dead man!" He screamed, grasping his mother's hand tightly.

"You're doing wonderfully, Draco, you're almost there," Narcissa told him softly, stroking his hair with her free hand.

"Bloody hell!" Draco grit out, baring down again as another contraction struck him. He pressed his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing with all his might. The Draco by the bedside winced, remembering the pain. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, and reached for his hand. They grasped hands, entirely too focused on the scene before them to care that it was intimate.

"The head's crowning!" The mediwitch exclaimed, grabbing a towel and preparing herself to have a handful of newborn baby. "Just a few more big pushes, and it'll be out!" Draco's scream escalated in pitch, climbing higher and higher. It cut off eventually, and he panted heavily. "Get it out, get it out, get it out," He chanted, looking extremely discomforted. "It's kicking me!" He exclaimed, leading into another push. Narcissa laughed breathlessly beside him.

"Come on, Draco, you can do it-- here's the shoulders, now the hips, knees, feet, it's out!" The mediwitch exclaimed, and a sharp wail broke through.

Draco stared, open mouthed at the baby. Tears were gathering in his eyes, and began falling rapidly. She was cleaned, and her cord was healed. The mediwitch placed a hat on the tiny head and swaddled her.

"It's a girl," She said softly, placing the baby in Draco's arms.

Draco was shaking. He cried heavily, counting all of her fingers and toes and kissing each one. She was perfect. So perfect...

"I remember exactly what I was thinking then," Harry looked around at Draco, who had spoken. They both had tears in their eyes. "I was thinking... I was thinking how much I loved her. And how much I loved you, for giving her to me," He choked out, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Harry turned to him and brought his hand away from Draco's, instead extending his arms and letting Draco fall into them.

"She was beautiful, Draco," Harry whispered in his ear, drawing more tears from the blonde. "You were wonderful. You carried her and kept her safe, you gave birth to her, and you loved her. You've done so much more for her than I ever could... " He trailed off, rubbing Draco's back soothingly. He rocked him slightly, looking pensive. "... Do you still love me?" He whispered, and Draco shuddered in his arms. He fought down his sobs.

"Yes," He whispered back, curling closer to Harry. Harry was silent for a minute, and continued rocking him.

"I love you, too," He whispered, turning his head and kissing Draco's temple. Draco pulled back a little, and raised his head to search Harry's eyes.

Draco had never been able to read specific emotions on Harry's face, but he'd always been able to tell if he was lying. And there was nothing but truth in Harry's eyes, and Draco could have sworn his heart lifted in his chest.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then voices broke the silence.

Realizing where they were, they left the pensieve.

&--&--&

They were silent as they both drew away from the pensieve. Both stood, and Draco led the way to the door. He held it open, and they both stood there awkwardly. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, and Draco stared at the floor.

"I meant it, you know," He said quietly. Draco nodded.

"I know," He replied, just as quietly. "What does that mean for us?" For Diana? He asked himself.

"I... I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "It's been two years this month since... I don't know," He finished, unsure how to go on. "What do you want to do?" He asked, remembering his manners.

"I-I think we should... try. For our sake and for Diana's. But we shouldn't just... jump right back into this. We haven't been together for a long time," He blushed lightly. "And we weren't parents then," It still shocked both of their systems to hear such words. Both men were only eighteen, and to already be parents...

They were silent for a moment, careless to the cold air wafting in from the door.

"I'm sorry... that I missed it. All of this, with you, and the baby. I wish I could have been there," Harry said quietly, but Draco shrugged.

"How long would it have lasted, anyway? If we had stayed together? You were fighting a war, you couldn't have been around for us," He said, and Harry felt a small surge of affection. He loved the way Draco said us, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was. "I remember when I found out you had disappeared. We were out of my favorite ice cream," He noted, remembering standing in the kitchen and pitching a fit about it.

Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry you were so inconvenienced," He chuckled, and though Draco blushed, he smiled as well. "Does it scare you sometimes?" He asked quietly. "How young we are? How grown up we have to be?" He paused, and Draco readied an answer. "Me because of Voldemort, and you for Diana? Merlin, Draco, I can't imagine how _hard_ it must have been, trying to-- trying to take care of her all by yourself--" Tears welled in his eyes, but did not fall. Draco shushed him, comforting him gently.

"You'll make up for it," He smiled weakly, because he couldn't deny the truth in those words. There were times when Draco had wanted to bash his head against a wall in his frustration, but he had managed. And he'd had help, if not the help of a partner. "I know you will," He rubbed his arm soothingly, and Harry choked back his tears. He managed not to let a single tear fall, which he did a lot, and always impressed Draco.

"You're right. Sorry," He said, nodding. "I just-- I missed so much, and I'll never get it back," It was one of his greatest regrets, if not the top one. He had missed all of the early milestones in his daughter's short life, like rolling over and sitting up, or first smile. They all seemed so monumental. But Draco smiled, and a soft look came over his face.

"You'll just have to make sure you don't miss it with the next one, then," He said, and Harry's eyes shot to his, shocked.

"You- you mean it?" He asked, searching Draco's face. Draco nodded.

"When we're older. It would be nice, for us, if this works out," He said, and Harry smiled. He extended his arms and pulled Draco to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. It was wider than he remembered, but he adjusted accordingly. Draco leaned into him, and wrapped his arms around his neck, starting to feel the cold raise goosebumps on his arms.

"I missed this," He said quietly. "Just being with you. It drove me insane when the morning sickness started," He chuckled lightly. "Do you remember Halloween in Sixth Year? I was so sick... And you just sat with me. I don't recall if I thanked you for that," He paused, pondering. Harry smiled, though it went unseen.

"Your eyes said it well enough," He said. "How much fairy dust did you snort that night? You must have had firewhiskey, too, because you got so sick," He said, and Draco groaned unhappily.

"I don't know. I just remember the ROR afterwards," He said, wrinkling his nose as he remembered the violent sickness. Harry laughed.

"Who knew the Slytherins had such great parties... " Draco snorted in indignation, and Harry chuckled. "You wrinkled your nose so many times that night I thought it would stick like that," Draco gave a fake horrified gasp, and drew back a little to clap a hand over his mouth.

"No!" He exclaimed dramatically, reminding Harry of the energetic boy he had once been. "Not I, Draco! Can you imagine me with a little scrunched up nose all the time?" He asked pompously, striking as good a pose a he could within the limits of Harry's arms. Harry laughed.

"Yes, I can," He said, leaning forward and rubbing the tip of his nose against Draco's. "You'd be very adorable," And with smiles on both their faces, they drew towards each other, until their lips met softly.

It was like the fuse of a giant firework had been burning for years, and suddenly it exploded. Their mouths, so familiar with each other, melted into each other with perfect remembrance. Draco's arms were around Harry's neck, and he reached one out behind Harry to shove the door closed, just as Harry grabbed his thigh and pushed it up around his hip.

Finding himself completely in the arms of Harry Potter, a man he loved without shadow of a doubt, he smiled against his lips. Neither of them needed to see if it would work out, if they could be what they used to after all the time that had passed. They just knew.

It would be as simple and easy as breathing.

&--&--&--&--&

Author's Notice: If you didn't read carefully, you probably got a little lost during the memory scene. It was difficult to write, because I had to specify which Draco I was talking about all the time. But no matter. I thought this was a fitting ending to the series, don't you think? Who knows, perhaps there shall be another fic to go with it. I was think three years down the line, and... well, I don't want to give it away. Your thoughts are welcome, as long as they're not too mean. That would definitely not encourage me to keep writing and better it. I much prefer nice reviews. :) I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
